A Walk I Will Remember
by Samara Potter
Summary: The Train. The Deal. The Potion. The Announcement. The Dances. The Blood... A Walk I Will Remember.
1. Hogwarts Express

A/N- Hiiiii!!! lol, this is my first fanfiction and I'm proud to present it to… YOU!! lololol. Okay, sorry, just wanted to say that… so commercial like, lol! So let's see… I'm Still Not That Sure What I'm Writing About, So Ignore The Characters I Chose For Searches And All That Jazz…… Okay… Right… I'll Go And Start Writing…

Disclaimer: Do I LOOK Like J.K Rowling Or Something? Nahh, I Don't Really Think So, So Therefore I Must Not Own Harry Potter *sniff* just.. go away! Wahhhh!! Okay.. Over Dramatic.. Let's Get On With The Story…

Chapter One: Hogwarts Express

**RrRrRrRrRiIiIiIiInNnNnNnNgGgGgGgG** "YAY! Gotta get ready to leave for the Hogwarts Express!" Hermione said to herself excitedly. She hopped out of the bed and headed toward the bathroom, locked the door, and went into the shower. A light knock came on the door a few minutes later, "Hermione? Is that you in there?" "Yes dad." "What are you doing up so early? It's 7:00!" Hermione's father asked. "Can I talk to you when I get OUT of the shower? Thanx luv yah much!" Hermione answered. "Sure, sure" her dad mumbled walking away from the door. Hermione got out of the shower, dried off and put her clothes on.

Hermione headed out the door, and down a long hall filled with pictures of her and her family toward her room. As soon as she got in she headed to a medium sized basket filled with her hair supplies. She took out a vent(sp?) brush and started to brush her straight hair. 'I remember when I couldn't have gotten a brush through one INCH of my hair. I'm sure glad I got that perm.' Hermione sighed to herself. 'I also remember those big teeth I ha… no.. no.. no.. think POSITIVE thoughts, Hermione… but… I guess I do look prettier since the summer.' Hermione went to the mirror on her desk and looked at herself. She had a baby blue (A/N- Had to add it… its my favorite color!! Hehe) shirt with bell sleeves, and white capri's(sp?) on. She also had silver dangles on her right arm, because she positively loved how it looked and the sound it made when you shook your arm. Her hair was out and down to the middle of her back. 'I HAVE changed over this summer' she thought.

"Hermione? Are you almost ready?" Hermione's mom said from outside of the door. "Yes, and let me emphasize the word ALMOST." Hermione said, and then giggled. "Okay, well, hurry, its already 9:00 and you have to eat… and you have to get your bags out into the living room… and you KNOW it takes an hour to get there… and… what if traffic is slow? Oh then when you arrive, it is a bit of a walk to get to platform 9 ¾… Oh and…" "Mum… Take a breather, it's alright… I have enough time, stop worrying and TRY to stop saying and…" Hermione explained. "Right, of course, well, just… go… fast.. yes, fast, okay… well, I just finished making breakfast… I made bacon, eggs, and waffles… okay… I'll go so you can get ready…" and with that, her mom left. 'sheesh, she needs to take a chill pill,' Hermione thought to herself.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

"Okay, I'm ready" Hermione said, finishing her breakfast. She got up and put her plate in the dishwasher. 

"Okay let's get the steppin then!" Her father said.

"Steppin? Honestly dad, what do you learn while I'm not here?" Hermione asked.

"Okay, well lets go" Mr. Granger said, ignoring Hermione's comment and picking up her bags to take them to their car.

"Coming, bye mom!" Hermione picked up her handbag and kissed her mom on the cheek.

"Bye Hermione, have a great school year, and BE CAREFUL, I love you!" Mrs. Granger said watching Hermione run out the door behind her dad.

Hermione hopped into the car as Mr. Granger put her bags in the trunk of the car.

Mr. Granger closed the trunk and went to sit in the driver's seat. "All ready? Of course you are, let's put this metal to the petal!!"

"It's put this petal to the metal, dad" Hermione said dully, not even sure if she said the saying right. She then went and looked out the window at passing people and cars.

Mr. Granger pulled out of the garage and drove to the street along with the other cars.

About five minutes into the drive Mr. Granger stopped short. Hermione jerked forward, and Mr. Granger started cursing.

"What happened?" Hermione asked her father.

Hermione looked out the window and saw a snowy owl fluttering at the window.

"Hedwig!" Hermione said excitedly. She opened up the window and Hedwig dropped the letter in and flew off.

Hermione opened the letter and read:

Dear Hermione

Hi, long time no chat, well, I just

wanted to let you know that me and

Ron will be in the Hogwarts Express

when you arrive, because we traveled

together and arrived too early. Hah, 

imagine that: me and Ron too early for

something. Look for us in the front car.

Can't wait to see you!

~Love Harry

The car started moving again, obviously Mr. Granger had just gotten over the shock of almost hitting an animal… after all, he did love animals.

Hermione smiled to herself. It's been a whole summer not seeing Harry or Ron. She wondered if they got taller, like she had, though she didn't really consider herself taller since she only grew an inch or so.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**An Hour And So Many Minutes Later**

"Okay, we're finally here, come on get out, and lets get your things! You only have 30 minutes until the train leaves." Mr. Granger told Hermione.

"Well, with that much time, I don't really think I need to hurry." Hermione said slightly annoyed.

"Better to be safe then sorry as they say!" Her father answered.

Hermione and Mr. Granger took out Hermione's bags from the trunk of the car and went into the train station. It was about a five minute walk until they got to the wall that you needed to go through to get to Platform 9 ¾. Crookshanks stood waiting by the wall. He had left earlier and had memorized his way to the train station.

"Hello Crookshanks!" Hermione Said.

Crookshanks ran up to her and Hermione petted him.

"Okay, ready!" Hermione said, and took the bags from her father. Crookshanks was by her side.

"1…2…3… Let's go Crookshanks" Hermione said.

They ran through the brick wall and ended up at 9 ¾. The red train there, with smoke coming out of the top. Kids new, and old going into and out of the train, some of the new ones, panicking.

Hermione gave her bags to a man who was putting everyone's bags on the train, then followed closely by Crookshanks, began walking toward the first car.

Hermione went through the doors of the car and looked in each compartment.

Lavender and Parvati… nope, not them…

"Hi Hermione!!" Lavender said cheerfully.

"Hi Lavender, Hi Parvati." Hermione answered and left to look at the other compartments.

"Psst! Hermione, over here!" Someone said, whose voice sounded extremely familiar.

Hermione turned around and went into the compartment where she heard the voice come from.

"I thought that was you Ron." Hermione said.

Hermione went over and gave Ron a nice 'haven't seen you in soooo long' kind of hug. When she let go she went over to Harry and gave him a hug too.

"Hey Hermione, we were just talking about you" Harry told Hermione.

"Oh really, and what exactly were you saying?" Hermione asked them.

"You know, just wondering if you got taller and… oh my!" (A/N: Okay, I know Harry doesn't say oh my… but you know… I'm in my own world and you can't catch meeeee. lol.)

"What?" Hermione and Ron asked at the same time.

"Your hair it's.. it's…"

"It's straight!!" Ron said catching on.

"Oh, you noticed?" Hermione said and giggled.

A/N: Okie dokie, that's where you get to be left off at… I hope it wasn't too much of a cliff hanger ;-) Ohh, and Review pweeeese, I'd like some suggestions!! Or, you know… I wouldn't mind compliments *laughs*

~HuGz~

Mara-Potter


	2. The Deal

A/N: So…… I hope you enjoyed chapter 1! Uhm, yeah, I don't think it was that good, but heh, you know… no you don't… but that's BESIDE the point. Oh… I started writing this chapter the day I finished the 1st one… so if I get any reviews… (yah right) then… I'll mention you later!! Lololol

Let's have a recap: 

"What?" Hermione and Ron asked at the same time.

"Your hair it's.. it's…"

"It's straight!!" Ron said catching on.

"Oh, you noticed?" Hermione said and giggled.

Chapter 2- The Deal

"Well, yeah, I'm not like Ron, to ignore everything I see! I notice, but, wow, why did you do that?" Harry asked.

"Why? Does it look bad?" Hermione asked, a little panicky.

"What? No! It looks very nice, I was just wondering why you did it… that's all" Harry said.

"Oh, well, I wanted to look different…" 

"And you sure do…" said a sarcastic voice.

Everyone turned around to face the compartment door and happened to face…

Draco Malfoy, who else?

"What's that supposed to mean, Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"What it should mean. You know, I really didn't think you could get any uglier…" Draco started to say.

"Watch it Malfoy, you're pushing your luck of staying how you look." Ron said, standing up to Draco.

"Awww, isn't that nice, the little weasel is standing up for Granger." Draco said sarcastically.

"Oh boy Malfoy, do you REALLY have to start this so soon? Can't you just keep your mouth shut for once?" Hermione said, angrily.

"Hmmm, let me think about that Granger…… No!"

"Malfoy, what happened to your little crew?" Harry asked, in a... ah, lets say, not so friendly way.

"Shut up, Potter"

"Is that all you can come up with, Malfoy?" Ron asked challengingly.

Harry and Ron looked at each other smirking, waiting for Draco to answer, and Hermione looked up at Malfoy. Hermione saw his eyes look soft. Malfoy looked at Hermione and saw her staring at him. He put on that famous smirk of his and said, "You know Granger, you might as well take a picture. It might happen to last longer."

"What?!" Hermione said outraged

"You heard me." He answered.

"Listen Malfoy, just go back with your father and his little deatheater friends. You belong there, more than here." Harry said.

For a split second, Hermione could have sworn she could have seen Draco look hurt, though only in his eyes.

"Listen, Potter, just because my father may be in with Voldemort, doesn't mean that I want to too!" Draco yelled and stormed away from the compartment.

Harry and Ron sat down and looked at each other and began to swap chocolate frogs trading cards.

Hermione who was already sitting down was thinking. 'I could have sworn he looked hurt… but Malfoy? He doesn't get hurt… or maybe he does……' and was interrupted from her thoughts as the train started to move.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
    
    20 minutes later, a knock came on the door.

"Come in, if your not Malfoy" Harry said stubbornly. He and Ron were playing a game of exploding snaps.

"Well I'm not" said the person on the outside.

"Then come in" Ron joined in.

A person came in… Pansy.

"Hello Pansy," Hermione said, "How are you? Haven't seen you in a while!"

"Oh, I'm good. How are you Hermione?" Pansy answered.

"I'm pretty good, besides the fact that Malfoy came in and disrupted the peace" Hermione said.

"Yeah, well, it's not like he'll be nice or anything." Pansy told Hermione.

"I guess, but it would be nice if he would for a moment." Hermione said. Then, which at an odd moment realized that she needed to go to the back car.

"Oh No!" Hermione started. "I totally forgot about the prefect meeting! Sorry you guys, I have to go to the back car!"

Hermione picked up her handbag and went past Pansy.

"Make sure Crookshanks stays there." She yelled going through the door to go to the next car.

"Hey! Hermione next time you see us, tell us who the Prefects are!" Ron shouted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione ran to the back car passing compartments where she heard some of her other friends talking.

She reached the car and started looking in different compartments.

"Are you SURE that Hermione got her prefect letter?" Hermione heard someone say from the compartment next to her.

Hermione opened the compartment door. "Yeah, I got it, I just totally forgot. Sorry you guys"

Inside, Hermione saw Cho, Seamus, Lavender, Dean, and…… MALFOY? (A/N-I'm not sure how many prefects there are supposed to be, so… can someone tell me? lol)

"Malfoy?!?! What are YOU doing here?" An outraged Hermione said.

"Same reason as you, Granger," Draco said, quite calmly.

"But… But… No! This soooo cannot be!" Hermione said a bit confused.

"What's wrong, Granger? Didn't think there could possibly be other people as good as you? Well guess what, Slytherin has a whole lot of 'em." Draco told Hermione

'Malfoy??? Malfoy??? How could Dumbledore make the mistake of having Malfoy as a prefect?!' Hermione thought to herself.

"Hermione? Are you okay? Sit down." Seamus said.

"Huh? Uhm, right, I just can't believe this!!" Hermione told Seamus.

"Neither can I, or anyone else in this compartment, try to deal with it" Seamus whispered in Hermione's ear, and then winked.

Hermione giggled. "Okay, so on with this meeting!!" Hermione said to everyone.

"Right, okay so, Hermione, me and Dean are Head Girl and Boy, Lavender, Seamus, you and Draco are Prefects." Cho said.

"Okay then." Hermione said.

"Well, Dumbledore wrote to me and Dean and told us that we will have a dance to welcome everyone back to Hogwarts, so we have to schedrule the day and time and theme for it." Cho informed everyone.

"Great! Sounds fun to me" Seamus said excitedly.

"Fun? Let's try b-o-r-i-n-g" Draco said dully.

"Draco, get some spice in your life, its going to be great!" Lavender said.

"So, what I was thinking, is that we could have it a week after school starts, like around the 12th, which gives everyone enough time to buy their clothes for the occasion." Cho said, pretty excited herself.

"Great, how about everyone dress the muggle way, it's so cute how they dress!" Lavender squealed.

"Great idea" Hermione said.

"Excuse me, but purebloods DO NOT dress like muggles" (who else but) Draco said.

"Listen Draco, you've got to work with us, besides they don't dress that much different! They just don't wear cloaks!" Cho cried.

Draco sighed "Whatever"

'Draco doesn't give up that easily, I wonder if maybe he does want to do this' Hermione thought to herself, then giggled.

"What's so funny mudblood?" Draco asked.

"Now now now, Draco, you need to be setting an example for other students, and calling people mudblood, isn't a good way to start" Hermione said, and smirked.

'I didn't know she could do that! I thought I was this only one who could smirk like that' Draco thought to himself.

"Oh shut up" was what Draco could only get out.
    
    "Is that the only thing you can say when you can't think of anything?" Hermione asked.
    "Hermione? Draco? Just stop." Dean said.
    "Yeah I'm trying to, but the mudblood over there keeps starting" Draco told Dean.
    "Well if you could be NICER, I wouldn't 'start'" Hermione said, mimicking Draco.
    "Well, I COULD be nicer…" Draco started.
    "Prove it!" Hermione challenged.
    "Cut it you guys" Cho said.
    "How about you guys make a deal?" Lavender squealed, being so into the fight.
    "I don't do deals with mudbloods" Draco said lamely.
    "Well, maybe a deal would work on you two…" Seamus started.
    "What KIND of deal?" Hermione asked.
    "Oh you know, Hermione can do something, while Draco is nice in return for an amount of time…" Lavender said.
    "I like the 2nd part.. but, me? Doing something?" Hermione asked.
    "Well, yeah, that's the only way the deal can work." Lavender explained.
    "Hmmm, I think, if I have to be nice, which will take a lot of energy, I should make up the part Granger has to do" Draco thought aloud.
    "What?!" Hermione exclaimed.
    "Well, that IS fair…" Lavender said.
    "Lavender!" Hermione cried.
    "It is though…" Lavender said.
    "Ugh, fine!" Hermione said giving up.
    "Good… Let's see… what can I have little mudblood Granger do…" Draco thought aloud.
    "Hurry up Draco, I want to see that 'oh so nice' side of you" Hermione said.
    "Shut-up, don't rush me, or I may back out of the deal!" Draco said.
    Hermione sighed.
    "Let me see, you will… have to do my laundry with your hands!… nah, not good enough… you have to… announce to the WHOLE school that… You think I'm the best-
    looking guy you've ever seen! That's it! Take it or leave it" Draco said now excited.
    Hermione screamed. "What?! No way!!"
    "Either do that, and I'll be nice to you… or I'll just go back to being the same person that you don't like" Draco smirked.
    "AGGGHHH, Fine, I guess that's okay, but your going to have to be nice until…" Hermione started.
    "Thanksgiving break." Draco finished for Hermione.
    "Fine, deal." Hermione said then sighed.
    'This is going to be a LONG day' Hermione thought to herself.
    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
    A/N: Dum dum dum dummmmmmm. Was it cliff hangy enough? I Hope!!!! Stay tuned to chapter three… Ohh and I wrote 7 pages on chapter 2!! Not bad, considering this my 1st fanfic… uhm, I wrote all of it as I was offline… and I know for chapter 1, I stopped at a bad place but it was 2:45 am and I had to get offline. Hehehe. Hope you guys keep reading! Oh and when I get back online today, I'm changing the title to: A walk to remember (I LOVE THAT MOVIE!!! lol)
    ~HuGz~
    Mara-Potter
    


	3. Melissa

A/N: Okay, welcome back to another one of my famous, terrific, positively fabulous, great, wonderful, uhm… uhm… uhm… (Okay, that all)… chapter! lol. I don't think it's that great… but… you know. lol.

The anonymous blank named person- Hey, I'm in my own world =-P I wasn't sure what was what, so I made up some stuff. So… Yeah, it's still my world and you can't catch meeeeeeeeee. lol. Oh and also, I never said there was 2 head girls. Your review is totally confusing… which seems to me that you're confused… I think you need to read that part over.

Angstluvnazn- No, no, no, no. lol. It has nothing to do with 'A Walk to Remember', That's why a few days ago I changed the title to: A Walk I Will Remember. Thanks For Reading!

Film Noir- Tankoo Lawissa a.k.a Larissa lol!!!! I've been skipping lines since the 2nd chapter girl. Okay, yeah, Thanks For Reading!!!!!! See you in school… Tomorrow!!!! lol.

Froggy- Thanx Dusty!! So… Here's the 3rd chapter! Enjoy!! 

Another Recap Shall We?: 
    
    Hermione screamed. "What?! No way!!"
    "Either do that, and I'll be nice to you… or I'll just go back to being the same person that you don't like" Draco smirked.
    "AGGGHHH, Fine, I guess that's okay, but your going to have to be nice until…" Hermione started.
    "Thanksgiving break." Draco finished for Hermione.
    "Fine, deal." Hermione said then sighed.

'This is going to be a LONG day' Hermione thought to herself.

Chapter 3: Melissa

"Okay well, can we get back to the meeting since you guys finished your little deal?" Cho said impatiently.

"Right okay, so, this dance, what kind will it be?" Hermione asked.

"Muggle. Remember?" Cho said.

"Oh yeah. Okay, so… we should schedrule a Hogsmeade trip." Seamus said.

"Okay, good idea, but first we need to think of a date for the dance," Hermione stated. "How about on the 12th like what Cho said before?"

"Okay. Hmmm… So lets have the Hogsmeade trip on the 10th!" Dean said.

"Yah, that sounds good," Lavender agreed.

"Draco, you're quiet, do you agree?" Cho asked.

"Whatever." Draco said dully.

"Uhm, okay, I'll take that as a yes…" Cho said unsure.

"Great, so, we'll have another meeting at a later time, I think this meeting should be declared over!" Dean said pretending to be a judge.

"Great, see you guys later" Hermione said as she got up from her seat, getting ready to head out of the compartment.

"Bye Hermione," Seamus called.

Hermione headed out the door and before she almost left the car a hand grabbed her shoulder firmly.

Hermione gasped and turned around……………… Draco.

"Yes?" Hermione asked.

Draco let go of her shoulder. "Your not REALLY going to do it are you?"

"Malfoy, I have many things going around in my mind, you might want to be a little more specific" Hermione said, with a bit of sarcasm.

"You know EXACTLY what I mean." Draco said, a little angry at Hermione's forgetfulness.

"If I did, I would answer you, if you don't answer me, I'm out" 

"The Deal Granger" Draco said annoyed.

"Oh yeah, of course I will, and since I am… I suggest you be nice starting uh…" Hermione looked at her watch, then looked up at Draco "NOW, and 1st thing, do NOT call me Granger… It's Hermione."

"This is going to be a long year…" Draco said

"You're telling me?" Hermione asked then walked out of the car door and into the next car, excited to go back to see Ron and Harry.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Hermione reached the 1st car and went straight into the compartment Ron and Harry was eat, gasping for breath.

"Woah, Hermione, what happened?" Harry asked.

"I… ran… here… can… you… believe that… Malfoy…" Hermione started, still gasping for breath.

"What did Malfoy do to you, Hermione?!" Ron asked.

"Nothing… He's… A… Prefect…" Hermione said.

"WHAT?!" Ron and Harry said outraged.

"I know… nobody could believe it" Hermione told them, breathing at a normal pace now.

"That freak got to be promoted to a prefect?!" Ron asked, still not believing it.

"This is gunna be a long year…" Harry sighed, and turned to look out the window.

30 minutes later, after Ron calmed down a bit…

The train started to slow down.

"Uhm, what's happening?" Harry asked.

"I… don't… know……" Hermione said slowly.

They heard a girl scream.

"What was that?" Ron said panicking.

"A scream, Ron…" Hermione said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world… which it was.

Harry started to leave the compartment slowly to see who was out screaming.

"I'll be right back," he said.

Someone bumped into someone else.

"AHHHH!" screamed that same girl.

"AHH!" they heard Harry scream.

The lights flickered back on.

Hermione and Ron ran out of the compartment.

Harry and a unfamiliar girl was laying on the floor in opposite directions.

Harry moaned. "Ouch my stomach." 

It seemed that the girl ran straight into him.

The little girl sat up and rubbed her head. "Ouch," she said.

Ron went over to help the girl up, and Hermione went over to help Harry up.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Hermione asked him.

"Yeah, I'll live" Harry answered.

The little girl stood up, "Are you okay?" Ron asked her.

"Fine." She answered stubbornly. "Just fine."

"Woah, attitude." Ron said.

"I have NO attitude," She told him.

"You sure about that?" Ron asked.

The little girl glared at him.

"Woah, that's one glare too familiar," Harry said.

Hermione looked at the girl. She had bright blonde hair, and green eyes, she looked oddly familiar.

"Whatever," she said in a rude way.

"Hi" Hermione walked over to the little girl. "What is your name?"

"Oh hi!" The girl said looking at Hermione "I'm Melissa. Melissa Malfoy" She finished.

'I knew it, she looked so familiar, she's a Malfoy, but she doesn't seem mean like them…' Hermione thought to herself.

"Hi Melissa" Hermione stuck out her hand to Melissa, "I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger."

"Hello Hermione, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Melissa." Hermione said, "Hey guys" She called out to Harry and Ron "This is…" She turned around to see them staring with their mouths open in shock.

"A MALFOY!" Ron shouted. "I TOUCHED a Malfoy!!" 

Harry stood there too shock to say anything.

"You guys, that's rude. She's Melissa… Not 'A MALFOY'" Hermione said mimicking Ron.

"Her name includes Malfoy, therefore to the great conclusion: SHE'S A MALFOY!!" Ron yelled.

"And you thought I had a attitude?" Melissa said, sucking her teeth. "Oh, get a life!"

Ron started fuming.

Harry woke out of his little trance and turned to Ron, who was getting as red as his hair. "Ron? Calm down, I'm angry too, just, lets… lets give her a chance, she's not exactly Draco." Harry whispered to Ron.

Ron sighed. "I guess. BUT I will NOT, I repeat NOT say sorry."

"Nobody asked you to…" Harry started.

"But, in case Hermione gets any idea, I'm NOT doing it!"

Hermione and Melissa stood staring at them.

"It's not polite to stare." Ron told them trying to keep his temper down.

"It's not polite to tell secrets in front of others." Hermione told Ron calmly. "Secrets, Secrets, are no fun, enless you share with everyone!" (A/N: I got that from Lara, Larissa. lol!)

Ron looked at Hermione like she was a nut. "I won't even ask."

"So don't." Melissa said staring at him.

All of a sudden there was a loud slam.

"What did the door do to whoever that is?" Hermione asked as a rhetorical question.

"MELISSA," they heard the person shout.

"uh oh," Melissa said.

"MELISSA GET YOUR BUTT OVA HERE!" The person yelled, once again.

"Draco…" Hermione said recognizing the voice.

"Hide me!" Melissa said to Hermione.

Hermione looked around the compartment… "Harry!"

Harry looked at her. "What?… Oh no, no no no no no!" He said realizing what she was going to say. "I got this from Si… I mean Snuffles!"

"Come on, I just need to hide her. Pleeeeeeeeaaasssseeee Harry?" Hermione begged.

"Ugh, fine," Harry handed the jacket to Hermione and Hermione took the jacket and put it over Melissa's head and had her scrunch up on the seat.

"MELISSA!" Their compartment door burst over.

"Hey mud…" Draco started, then looked at Hermione's face. "I mean… Hi… H...H...Hermione. Have you seen my sister?"

"You have a sister?" Hermione asked trying to look innocent………. You all know she failed.

"You HAVE seen her!" Draco looked around the compartment.

"Get lost Malfoy. She ain't in here." Ron yelled.

"Well your so trustworthy, weasel, let's see… could she possible be…" He went over to Harry's jacket. "Under here?" He pulled the jacket off of his sister. "Come here, little girl," Draco said to Melissa.

Melissa obeyed. She got up from the seat and stood in front of him looking down.

"Did I tell you to leave during the black-out?" Draco asked her.

"No…"

"What did I tell you then, Melissa?"

"Not to move and to 'shut up'" Melissa told him.

"Look at me!" Draco commanded.

She slowly looked up at him.

"Why did you leave?" Draco asked her.

"What do you expect?! If you were scared, you wouldn't be quiet, staying in the same place!" Melissa yelled. She stormed out of the compartment.

"Melissa!!" Draco yelled, sort of in a whining voice. He followed her out cursing.

"Well, that was interesting." Harry said.

Ron looked amused. "Was Malfoy… Whining?" He started cracking up.

"So immature," Hermione said aloud to herself. "I'm going to go change into my robes." Hermione told Harry and Ron. 

"Okay," Harry said.

Hermione left the compartment.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

20 minutes later, Hermione walked back to the compartment where she left Harry and Ron.

She opened the door and saw Parvati slap Ron.

Parvati stormed out of the room look red.

"What happened?" Hermione said walking into the compartment.

Harry was too busy laughing.

Ron was red in the face and turned to look out the window.

Harry stopped laughing. "He… Ron… Tried to kiss Parvati!" He snorted and burst out laughing again.

Ron's face got even redder. "It's not that funny," he mumbled.

"Ron! I can't…" Hermione stopped because the train started to slow down. "We're here!" She yelled excitedly.

Hermione picked up her handbag as the train came to a complete stop.

They left the compartment, passing other students leaving the train also.

'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'

As Hermione entered Hogwarts she realized something. Something was wrong… She had a bad feeling about that 'something'… Hard muggle candy started to fly through the air. All the girls started screaming.

"Ow!" said several different voices.

Everyone ran around the Great Hall trying to cover from the flying candy.

The new years entered looking confused. Probably wondered if this happened every year. They found out what was happening as soon as the candy started falling on their heads. They ran around, along with the other students.

Screams, and shouts coming from everywhere until……

"SILENCE!!!!" (A/N- If I took this from the movie, would you guess Albus Dumbledore said that? Well your right) Shouted Dumbledore.

Everyone froze. The candy stopped falling.

"If everyone would please settle down. We have found out the problem to that muggle candy falling down. Someone has set a muggle candy bomb off thinking it would be funny." Dumbledore said calmly to every student in the hall. "Now… All old students please sit at your house tables. Then, the sorting will begin!"

All the students rushed to their seats, and sat down.

McGonnagal walked into the Great Hall with the new years behind her, looking frightened, as all new years usually do.

"Now, I will call your names, one by one, and you will come up, pick up the sorting hat, sit on the chair, then put the hat on your head." McGonnagal told the 1st years.

McGonnagal cleared her throat. "Larissa A.!"

Larissa walked up slowly to the sorting hat. She put it on her head and sat down.

"Hmmm… Brave… Smart… Adventurous… GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat yelled.

Larissa got up looking happy now and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Samantha A.!"

"… Smart… Very Smart… Friendly… Hmmm… RAVENCLAW!" The Sorting Hat yelled.

Samantha was very proud, and ran excitedly over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Samara A.!"

Samara ran up to the sorting hat. She seemed very hyper and happy… perhaps she ate a few of the Hard Candys…

"…Hyper… Adventurous… Smart… Brave… Ahh, of course… GRYFFINDOR!!" 

Samara screamed a little, seeming very excited. She ran over to the Gryffindor table a little too excited that she almost tripped.

"Xevion H.!"

Xevion looked up and walked at a quick pace to the sorting hat. She picked it up, put it on her head, and sat.

"… Ahh, very Intelligent… Nice… Courageous… GRYFFINDOR!"

Xevion ran over to the Gryffindor table excited that she got it over with.

"Dustin A." 

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Ryder D.!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Joey D.!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Cohlie B.!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Nick C.!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Marielle A.!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Melissa M.!"

"Hmm, difficult… Brave…Adventurous… Snotty…" The Sorting Hat started.

"Hey!" Melissa said.

The Sorting Hat ignored her, and kept going. 

"Ahh, But a Malfoy… That helps… SLYTHERIN!" The Sorting Hat Yelled.

"Oh no…" Melissa said.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

A/N: Even Though I HIGHLY Doubt It… Did I Leave A Cliffhanger? lol… Well, Too Bad If I Did, Too Bad If I Didn't. lol. Okay… Stay Tuned For Another Great Story By……………. Me!!!!!!! Also this story is 9 pages in word (Go me, you don't know HOW BIG and… and… PROUD I am of myself lol… after all… I'm only 12 =-P) And it contains more than 2,130 words! Go me!!!!

~HuGz~

Mara-Potter 


	4. Melissa Confesses

****

A/N: Hello all you beautiful people! *Turns away and mumbles yah right* LetsH' see, I think I might make this chapter really short because I just finished typing up this speech thingy for science class… why do I have the boring part of my science project???? *Mumbles* I HATE my science group. Uhm, and I just finished my written report for science and… ahh, forget me and on with the works!

Flash Back Time!:

"Hmm, difficult… Brave…Adventurous… Snotty…" The Sorting Hat started.

"Hey!" Melissa said.

The Sorting Hat ignored her, and kept going. 

"Ahh, But a Malfoy… That helps… SLYTHERIN!" The Sorting Hat Yelled.

"Oh no…" Melissa said.

Chapter 4: Melissa Confesses

"Slytherin?? Why Slytherin?? Is my family known for only being in Slytherin to that hat? Stupid Sorting Hat!" Melissa mumbled on her way to the seat at the Slytherin table.

"Welcome all 1st Years, I assure you, that your stay at Hogwarts will be a great one!" Professor McGonnagal announced.

Dumbledore tapped his goblet with his spoon.

"Let the feast begin!"

Food appeared all over the table: Chicken, Fries, and Shrimp… From Seafood to Chinese Food.

Hermione looked at the table filled with food.

"Neville, will you please pass me the chicken?" Hermione asked pleasantly.

"Sure Hermione!" Neville said perkily as he passed the chicken to Hermione.

"Thanx…" Hermione suddenly felt like she was being watched, and looked toward the Slytherin table.

Melissa was staring at her, looking particularly upset.

Hermione shot her an confused look.

Melissa sighed and shook her head, sending Hermione the message that she'll tell her later.

"Hermione?" Harry said waving his hand in front of her face.

"Yes?" Hermione asked looking at Harry.

"Why are you looking at the Slytherin table?" He asked, then he looked over to where Hermione was staring.

"What was she looking at?" Ron asked Harry.

"Looks like Marissa." He answered.

"Its Melissa." Hermione corrected.

"Right. Listen Hermione, I don't want you socializing with Slytherins… You might give Gryffindor a bad name!" Harry told her.

"By befriending one of them? Dream on…" Hermione answered.

"Hermione!…" Harry started.

"Just drop it." Hermione told him.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

When dinner was over, all the tables cleared, and Dumbledore stood up.

"Dinner is over, everyone can head to their dorms." Dumbledore announced. (A/N: I didn't say for prefects to guide their houses because I sorta picked like.. lol.. 3 prefects from the same house… heh.. yeah.. okay)

As Hermione started to get up to guide everyone to leave, she felt someone bump into her.

Hermione turned around and saw……… Melissa.

"Hermione? Hermione can I talk to you?" She pleaded.

"Uh, sure, lets go to… the library." Hermione told her.

"Okay."

**When they got up to the library**

"Let's sit over there." Hermione said pointing to a deserted space with two chairs at a table. 

They walked over and sat down on the chairs.

"Okay. So what's wrong Melissa? You seemed worried"

"Well, how do I say this?… I don't want to be in that stinky Slytherin!" Melissa exclaimed.

"Melissa! But, the sorting hat only chooses the house you want to go." Hermione explained, quite shocked.

"I thought so. But since I'm a 'Malfoy' I automatically get sorted into Slytherin! You heard that hat!" Melissa cried.

"Melissa, calm down I mean…" Hermione started.

"Hermione! I KNOW for a FACT that Slytherin has a reputation for being mean and tuff and all that jazz. I am not like that!"

"Listen Melissa, it may not be all that bad, give it a chance." Hermione said.

"I guess. But I really wanted to be in Gryffindor, like you." Melissa said.

"Oh well, come on, you haven't seen Slytherin yet. I'm sure it'll be great for you!"

"'You?' Why me? Why wouldn't it be great for you too?" Melissa asked.

"Well… Because I don't blend well with people in Slytherin… 'Specially since your brothers like the king of it, and he hates me." Hermione explained.

"I bet he's covering for liking you." Melissa said with a smirk on her face.

"Please Melissa, he hates me, he hates everyone in Gryffindor!" Hermione told Melissa.

"Suit yourself."

"Hey, it's getting late" Hermione said. "I think we should head to our common rooms."

"Okay, see you tomorrow," Melissa said to Hermione as they left the library and headed toward their common rooms.

^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^

A/N: Told you that would be short :-P lol. Okay, well, Keep reading, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please tell me what you thought of it! Oh and it was only 5 pages.. okay.. I'll go now… Ciao!

~HuGz~

Mara-Potter


	5. Accidentally Meeting

****

A/N: Uhm, sorry it took so long to write. Heh, I was sooo busy reading other fanfics ;) lol. Uhm, so, I also have writers block, so whatever I write may not make sense. lol. That's why I need your reviews **hint hint** **nudge nudge** (lol Dusty!)… Ooh also, can you guys email me or IM me with ideas? Tanks! 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

AHH.. I'm having… A… Flashback!! AHHH… I'm acting crazy, don't mind me. lol.:

"Please Melissa, he hates me, he hates everyone in Gryffindor!" Hermione told Melissa.

"Suit yourself."

"Hey, it's getting late" Hermione said. "I think we should head to our common rooms."

"Okay, see you tomorrow," Melissa said to Hermione as they left the library and headed toward their common rooms.

#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#

Chapter 5: Accidentally Meeting

Next morning…

Hermione suddenly sat up in bed. She looked around and saw that her Prefect room was dark. She leaned over to look at the clock next to her bed… 3:45. Hermione moaned. She had just had a nightmare. Hermione couldn't remember exactly what it was, and didn't want to go back to sleep so that it could continue. All she remembered was that it was bad.

Hermione rubbed her eyes, then got out of bed. She turned on her lamp, and got one of her night cloaks from her bathroom. She put the cloak on and opened the door. She crept down the stairs to the bottom. 'I need time to think, but… what if someone wakes up, I don't need anyone finding me in the Common Room.' Hermione thought for a while. 'the astronomy tower!'

Hermione silently left the Common Room, and carefully sneaked up to the astronomy tower. She saw a nice seat connected to the window. She went over and lay down on it. Hermione looked out of the window at the twinkling stars in the sky.

All of a sudden the door creaked open. Hermione didn't hear it though. She was too absorbed in the stars outside of the window…. Whoever the person who just entered was stared at her. He looked at the girl looking out of the window, and moved closer to get a better look at who it was…

"Hermione?" He asked incredulously.

Hermione turned around and looked. She looked at the figure, who was pretty tall, had blonde hair, and gray eyes…

"Draco?" She asked in a 'I can't believe this' tone.

"What are you doing here?" They asked at the same time.

"What do you mean what am I doing here?" They asked together, again.

Hermione and Draco sighed.

Hermione was sitting up in the chair, looking around nervously.

Draco saw how nervous Hermione looked. "Why do you look so nervous? Did you just murder someone?" Draco asked and laughed.

"That's sooo not funny!" Hermione practically yelled.

"Shhhh! People will here us. Besides, it was a joke, nothing to get all hyper about… What's wrong?" Draco asked Hermione, looking at her scared face.

"I'm tired, that's all."

"Well, go to sleep."

"No!" Hermione answered quickly.

"Why…?" 

"I had a nightmare, and that's why I came up here… that's all… wait, why are YOU up here?" Hermione asked.

"Because, uhm… because, I just needed… fresh air… that's all." Draco stuttered and then looked away.

"Sure, whatever." 

"Hey mudblood—"

"Our bet Draco, remember?" 

"Well, you still didn't do your part of it, Hermione."

"I will."

"Do it soon, or I'll just go out of the bet."

"Whatever."

"Gee, if that's how you feel about the bet then maybe we should just end it-"

"No Draco, don't even try it."

"Okay then, but tomorrow's the deadline." Draco stated.

"Fine." Hermione agreed.

"I should go downstairs. It's 4:10." Hermione said looking at her watch.

Hermione started to leave for the door when…

"Wait." Draco called after her.

"Yes?" Hermione turned around.

"I just got here."

"Uh, and…?" Hermione said not getting the point.

"I don't know…"

"You want me to stay with you, don't you? You like my company, don't you?" Hermione asked smirking.

Draco stared at her.

"Admit it Draco, you love my company!" Hermione said laughing.

"Fine, fine." Draco said now staring at the floor. 

"Omigosh! Draco's blushing!" Hermione exclaimed looking at Draco's cheeks turning pink.

"Shut it."

"Awww, your embarrassed." Hermione said softly, and tilting her head.

There was an awkward silence.

"Draco, are you okay? You're really quiet."

"No I just don't like people saying 'oh you're blushing' or 'oh you're embarrassed'" Draco told her.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Hermione said, and out of instinct after apologizing, embraced Draco into a hug.

Draco, who was surprised, hugged her back.

"It's okay…" Draco said. 

Hermione looked at her watch (once again).

"Oh no, its 4:30, I think I've been up here long enough." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I guess we should go back down."

"Let's go then." Hermione and Draco left toward their prefect common room.

!**!**!**!**!**!**!**!**!**!**!**!**!**!**!**!**!**!**!**!**!**!**!**! 

"Pensickle." Draco said. The portrait slid open, and he and Hermione went through it.

Hermione went to the loveseat set in front of a calm fire, roaring.

"Why aren't you going to sleep?" Draco asked her.

"Because I don't want the nightmare to continue." Hermione reminded him.

"Oh, right." Draco said.

All of a sudden there was a clearing of the throat.

"Was that you?" Hermione asked Draco.

"No, and obviously it's not you."

"Well, this is interesting, Draco is actually following out on the deal." Said a voice, who's body wasn't seen since they seem to be sitting in a chair facing the opposite way.

"Who are you?" Draco asked moving close to the chair the voice was coming from.

"How can you not know who I am?" asked the voice. 

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

A/N: lol, super sort chapter, it was only 4 pages. Just call me super short chapter sally! lol. I told you I had writers block, so if I repeated things that I shouldn't have.. then.. oopsies! lol. Well, just remember to give me ideas on the reviews or email/IM me!

~HuGz~

Mara-Potter


	6. Baby Ima do right!

****

A/N- lol, I know I haven't wrote for a LONG time, but I still had writers block, and found other cool H/D stories. If you know one, just email me it at samarap@aol.com**. Uhm, Well, Someone please leave me sum ideas, cuz im just not following any kind of story line, and writing whatever I think. lol.. okay… Oh and the song below is by 3LW! I'm mad that its 2LW now, But it was still sang by 3LW!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter *mumbles to herself* not like I would after 5 chapters or anything… 

Last Time:

"Well, this is interesting, Draco is actually following out on the deal." Said a voice, who's body wasn't seen since they seem to be sitting in a chair facing the opposite way.

"Who are you?" Draco asked moving close to the chair the voice was coming from.

"How can you not know who I am?" asked the voice.

-------------***********--------------**********-------------------*************------------------*********

****

Chapter 6: Baby Ima do right!

"Well maybe since I can't, see you and all, ya know?" Draco told the mysterious voice.

"But common you should know my voice" Dean said turning around in the chair.

"Dean!" Hermione shrieked. "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry, I guess I watched too many muggle movies."

Hermione took a pillow and went over to hit Dean on the head with it.

"Hey! What was that for?" He asked.

"What do you think?" Hermione told him, putting the pillow down.

"Well, now that you two are back I'm gonna go sleep. By the way… What WERE you two doing?" Dean asked.

"Oh, we just happened to wake up and go to the same place at this time." Hermione explained.

"Sure, whatever, Goodnight Hermione, 'Night Draco." Dean said going back to his room.

"Well, goodnight Draco." 

"G'night Hermione."

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Hermione woke up early that morning. About 6:30. Nobody was up.

Hermione went to take a shower and as soon as she got in, out of habit, she started to sing. (A/N- lol, I know, it's like in EVERYBODY'S fanfics, but hey! What can I say? I'm an everybody!)

"I'm getting a little tired of your broken promises, promises,

looking at your pager seeing different numbers, 'n numbers,

call you on your celly hanging with the fella's the fella's,

hanging with my girls you always lookin' jelous and jelous,

I was with you when you didn't have no dollars, no dollars,

Hanging at the crib chillin with your mamma, your mamma,

Never fronted you, never brought the drama, the drama, 

Now you flip the scipt playa pleaseeee.

No I'm not the one, say it again, say it again oh!

No I'm not the one, 

You do what you don't.

You do or you don't don't, you will, or you won't won't, 

No moreeeeeeeeee, no moreee baby ima do right,

Ya can or ya can't can't, be a man, be a man man,

No moreee, no moree baby ima do right…"

Hermione was done with her shower, got out, dried herself off and put on her robes.

She started humming the tune to 'No More' and stepped out of the bathroom to run smack into Draco.

Hermione let out a small scream.

Draco blushed.

"What were you doing standing there?" Hermione asked Draco.

"Well, uhm, I mean… Well… You were singing!"

"Uh huh…? That's not answering my question." Hermione told him.

"I mean, come on, you were singing, I can't just ignore it… so I came up to hear it clearly." Draco confessed.

"You were down in the common room?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"But why didn't u try to ignore it?"

"Hermione! You shouldn't be singing in the bathroom, which I remind you, ECHO'S everything, if you don't want people to hear you." Draco clearly stated.

"Ugh, fine, whatever."

Hermione walked past Draco and into her room, to lay down for a bit.

She was laying down for about 4 minutes until she heard a little murmering. She quickly sat up, and started to head toward where she heard the murmering come from, and soon found out, someone ELSE was singing. 

She walked out into the hall and crept carefully to the railing, where she had the ability to look out, and down into the common room for the Prefects.

Hermione was put into a mode of shock. Singing below was Draco Malfoy! 'Draco??' She thought. 'He doesn't sing!… Well, at least I thought he didn't…… He has a pretty nice voice… Wait, what am I saying? Ugh, Hermione snap out of it!'

Draco was sitting in a seat by the fire, flicking through what looked like a muggle magazine, and singing. 

"I was hanging with the fella's, 

saw you with your new boyfriend and made me jelous,

I was hoping that I'd never see you with him, 

But it's all good, cuz I'm glad that I met him,

Heh,

Cuz now I know the competitions very slim, to none,

And I can tell by looking that he's not the one, 

He's not the type you said you liked,

His style is whack,

Close the bag, let him go, I want you back.

You can say I'm hayward if ya want to,

But I only hate on 'em cuz I want you,

You can say I'm trippin if ya, feel like,

But you without me ain't right (ain't right)

You can say I'm crazy if ya want to,

It's true, I'm crazy 'bout you, you can say I'm breaking down inside

Insideee, to see you with another guyyy.

It makes me ill to see you ill love and attention at his will,

You can imagine how it makes me feel to see you with h—"

"Draco!" Hermione yelled from behind. She had snuck behind him so that he would'nt be able to see her.

"AH!" 

"I didn't know you sang…"

"Well.. erm, now you do." Draco said, slightly blushing.

"Don't blush, you sounded great." Hermione told him.

'WHAT! Did I just tell Draco he sounded GREAT? Hermione you musta hit your head on something!' Hermione thought to herself.

"Thanx…" Draco said.

"Now you know how I felt when I ran into you when I came out of the bathroom." Hermione said, sticking her tongue out playfully.

"Yeah, I guess." Draco looked up and flashed a small smile.

Hermione looked at her watch. 7:00.

"Wow, 7 already. Better start getting ready" Hermione said, heading upstairs to her room.

'Did Hermione say I sounded *Great*?' Draco thought.

(^) (^) (^) (^) (^) (^) (^) (^) (^) (^) (^) (^) 

Hermione went to her room, and took her hair out of the bun she had it in, and brushed it gently. She then took out light purple eyeshadow and applied it to her eyes, and put a pink tinted lipgloss on.

'That took a short amount of time' Hermione thought.

##^^##^^##^^##^^##^^##^^##^^##^^##^^##^^##

A/N- So What? Who Cares If I Don't Leave Cliffhangers… Though it WOULD be fun.. hehehehehe. Uhm Okay, This was 6 pages on word… lol, uhm, so okay, yeah, well… Uhm, REVIEW! PLEASE!!! lol. Okay, done with that. Ciao!

~HuGz~

Mara-Potter


	7. Truth Potion

****

A/N- Heyerz. I've been trying to update a little more quickly since I'm not finding any new, suprisingly great stories. But, hey! Everyone should read stories by TFG, especially the "A Hermione Story" ones. They rock. Okay… Done with this.

Disclaimer- What do you think I own?

(^) (^) (^) (^) (^) (^) (^) (^) (^) (^) (^) (^) 

Hermione went to her room, and took her hair out of the bun she had it in, and brushed it gently. She then took out light purple eyeshadow and applied it to her eyes, and put a pink tinted lipgloss on.

'That took a short amount of time' Hermione thought.

~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~

Chapter 7: Truth Potion

"Okay everybody, listen carefully because I do not feel like repeating myself. Today we are going to work on a Truth Potion. The ingredients are the following…" Professor Snape started.

Hermione, Harry and Ron were sitting next to each other at their potions table, in the dungeon, lit by floating candles, under the castle.

"Psst, Ron, wh-" Harry started to whisper.

"Be quiet, Harry… I'm trying to listen." 

"Hermione, please, you know everything he's saying by heart, plus I wasn't talking to you." 

"You should be paying attention anyway."

Harry sighed and turned back to listen to Snape.

"Now I will be pairing you into partners… Goyle and Harry, Crabbe and Ron, Hermione and Seamus, Draco and Neville, Lavender and Parvati…" Professor Snape started.

Hermione started to gather her things to move to the seat next to Seamus Finnigan. 

"Everyone sit next to your partners now. You have 30 minutes to do this." Snape announced.

Hermione went over to Seamus and put everything down.

Seamus started to cut up the spider legs to mush, as Snape told it to be. (A/N- I don't know the ingredients for a Truth Potion… So go along with me…)

Hermione poured some liquid into the cauldron and… POOF!

Everyone looked around and found where the explosion had come from. Neville had accidentally spilled something into his and Draco's cauldron and, yes, it blew up.

Neville blushed furiously. Draco just looked extremely mad, and exploded.

"I TOLD YOU TO BE CAREFUL! I SAID WATCH OUT, YOUR GUNNA KNOCK IT IN, AND YOU SAY 'Oh no, it won't fall in.' AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED YOU LITTLE IDIOT! YOU MADE IT BL-" 

"Mr. Malfoy, calm down. I'm sure Neville got the point."

"Oww…" Neville was in pain.

"Go to the Hospital Wing, and tell Madam Pomfrey what happened, and you can stay there as long as you need to." Snape told Neville, as Neville got up and slowly walked out of the door.

"Mr. Malfoy, you can work with Mr. Finnigan and Ms. Granger for now."

Draco got up with his seat and placed it down at the table, sitting on it.

"How far are you guys?" Draco asked.

"-And girl." Hermione finished unexpectedly.

"How far are you Finnigan? Gra-" Draco saw Hermione looking at him with a face saying "Go ahead, I dare you to call me 'Granger.'"

"-Uh… Hermione." He finished.

"All we have to do now is stir the potion." Seamus stated.

"Great, since I didn't do anything in this group since I just got here… I'll stir." Draco said.

"Okay." Hermione said simply.

"Uh, Hermione the potion is starting to turn clear…" An unsure Draco said.

"Yeah… Your point?" Hermione asked.

"Is it SUPPOSED to be clear?" 

"Obviously, haven't you ever seen one before?" 

"Of course I have, pure-bloods see everything." Draco said matter-of-factly.

"Whatever." Said Hermione rolling her eyes.

"Time is up now, everyone will have to pour the potion in cups and drink it. Then the partner can question the other partner." Snape announced. "One person from each group come up and get one."

Hermione stood up for her group and got 3 cups. She went back to the table and placed a cup in front of each of them.

"Who wants to go first?" Seamus asked.

Nobody answered.

"Okay then… I guess I'll go." He offered.

Hermione took a spoon and dipped it in the potion. She took the spoon and poured the potion from it, into Seamus's cup.

Seamus looked down at the potion in his cup uneasily.

"Here goes nothing." And he swallowed it.

Draco went first. "Tell me what you think about Hermione and then tell me what you think about me."

"Well I think Hermione is a very beautiful person, and she's great to be around. She's also very helpful, she doesn't really seem like she cares what people think about her, and-" 

Hermione blushed at everything he said. She was a bright pinkish color now.

"Okay, okay, that's enough, now what do you think about me?" Draco asked.

"You are a stuck-up person, and only care about your looks. You seem like you can be nicer, but you don't want to." Seamus answered.

(A/N- I don't know if there's like a stop to the potion or anything but…) 

"Okay, he needs to take the potion to stop him from telling too much truth." Hermione laughed.

"Yes he does." Draco said stubbornly. "Go to Snape's desk, Seamus."

"Draco, your turn."

"Why me?"

"Because."

"Because why?" Draco questioned.

"Because."

Draco stared at her, seeing that she'll just keep saying because, and said, "Fine."

A/N- I'm literally falling asleep on my keyboard. The one day I don't have school the next morning on a weekday between school days, I happen to get tired at 12:08 AM, how fair is that? *Sighs* Whatever. This chap was only 3 pages because like I told you… I'M FALLING ASLEEP! I really wanted to read a fanfic after writing this chapter. But… I'm gunna go lay in the bed, falling asleep watching "Harry Potter and The Sorcerers Stone" Laterz!

~HuGz~

Mara-Potter


	8. Truth Potion: Part 2

****

A/N- Wow-oh-Wow!!! Me Happy!! Finally more reviews! Okay... 2 more… but… it's still more!! And they both made me feel good!

Anonymous person: Thanx for saying it was 'GREAT!' never thought I'd see that! lol! And I'll be sure to BUMBERCARPOSTMORE a little more often (when I can :-D)

Elle-poohbear: Of course I'll continue :) And Draco will be nice sooner or later, just have to wait and read.. hehehehe. 

Thanx 4 reviewing!

Disclaimer: Yes yes yes, I totally own Harry Potter! I'm just J.K. Rowling in disguise… Yeah, sure… :-P

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Flashback-a-roonie:

"Draco, your turn."

"Why me?"

"Because."

"Because why?" Draco questioned.

"Because."

Draco stared at her, seeing that she'll just keep saying because, and said, "Fine."

! 6 ! 6 ! 6 ! 6 ! 6 ! 6 ! 6 ! 6 ! 6 ! 6 ! 6 ! 6 ! 6 ! 6 ! 6 ! 6 ! 6 ! 6 ! 6 ! 6 ! 6 ! 6 ! 6 ! 6 ! 6 ! 6 ! 6 !

Chapter 8: Truth Potion: Part 2

Draco poured the potion into his cup and stared at it.

"When I said it was your turn, I didn't mean for you to just stare at it."

"Shut-up Hermione, you wouldn't be so happy being a drink away from telling all truth right now." Draco scowled.

Hermione sighed. "Okay well, hurry still."

Draco stared at the potion in his cup. 'What if they ask questions that I don't want to answer, especially the vague one I asked Finnigan.'

"Draco? Wake-up! You're daydreaming." Hermione practically yelled.

"N-no I'm not, I'm just waiting for Finnigan to come back." Draco said.

30 seconds later Seamus came back and sat down in his seat.

"Okay, he's back, drink it." Hermione said.

Draco sighed, and gulped down the potion.

"Now your turn Draco." Hermione smirked. "What do you truly think about Gryffindors?"

"They are actually friendly! I'd like to be friends with them, but… they don't seem like they want to be friends with Slytherins. So I leave it like that, and act mean toward them." Draco answered.

Hermione and Seamus stared at each other in shock of what they just heard.

"W-Wow, didn't know you felt that way, Draco." Hermione said. "Okay, my turn to ask a question… What do you think about Seamus, and I, specifically?" 

"Well Seamus… He's okay, I guess. I can see he likes Hermione a lot." Seamus blushed at that "He always acts weird toward me. He acts in an unexplainable way. You can't figure out what he's thinking about me or anything… just that I'm a classmate." Draco finished.

"And Hermione?" Seamus said.

"Ooh Hermione, She's very pretty, and intelligent, I bet she'll make Head Girl in 7th year. She doesn't know really, but I love to be partnered with her, even though I can act like a jerk."

Hermione was red from blushing with her hand over her mouth in complete shock.

Seamus looked like a stone person with his mouth open staring at Draco. 'I did not just hear that' Seamus and Hermione both thought at the same time.

"Draco you need to go to Snape's desk… Immediately. Please." Seamus said, quite stiffly.

Draco got up to walk to Snape's desk to take the potion to stop from telling so much truth.

"Hermione?" Seamus said slowly.

"I didn't just hear that. That was NOT Draco talking. I didn't just hear that. I didn't just hear that. I did NOT just hear that." Hermione said staring into space.

"1. That was Malfoy. 2. I can't believe he said that." Seamus told Hermione.

"Class dismissed." Snape announced.

Draco came back to the table as his normal self to get his things.

"Hey Hermione c-" Draco started, but Hermione walked away still in shock of what she just heard.

"What happened?" Draco asked Seamus.

"You said too much truth." Seamus answered simply.

"Uhm, what did you guys ask me?" Draco asked nervously.

"Enough information to last a lifetime." Seamus said plainly, picked up his things and walked out of the room.

"Okay…" Draco mumbled slowly to himself.

****^^****^^****^^****^^****^^****^^****^^****^^****^^****

Hermione went up to the Gryffindor Common Room, to hang out with her friends later on. As soon as she entered…

"You ask me why I change the color of my hair… Yeah!

You ask me why I have 32 pairs of shoes… to wear…"

"Hey Lavender, didn't know you sang songs too!" Hermione laughed.

"Do you know the chorus?" Lavender questioned.

"Yep! 1…2…3…" 

"That's what girls do! 

They keep you guessin' the whole day through!

Play your emotions,

Push all your buttons,

It's true!

That's what girls do!!"

Both girls started laughing. At the same time, Harry and Ron walked in.

"Hey Hermione, Hey Lavender." Harry said.

"Hi Harry." Hermione responded, as Harry sat on the couch next to where Hermione and Lavender were standing.

"What are you laughing about" Ron asked.

"Nothing, just us playing around singing."

"Okay…" Ron said. "Pointless… But… Okay…"

"Oh shut-up Ron." Hermione said and gave him a soft punch.

All of a sudden… Lavender screamed. 

A/N- MUAHAHAHAHA, Left You There! See… That, I Know Was A Cliff Hanger. FINALLY! 4 pages on word. Whoopie, uh lets see. That's all, stay tuned!

~HuGz~

Mara-Potter


	9. Hermione's Announcement

****

A/N- Whoopdie-doo. Another boring 'ol short chapter since I'm gunna fall asleep on my keyboard again. lol. Well.. uhh, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I'm beginning to own Harry Potter… **gives the Malfoy smirk** I KNOW You didn't Just Believe Me. Haha.

Last time written I wrote…

"Nothing, just us playing around singing."

"Okay…" Ron said. "Pointless… But… Okay…"

"Oh shut-up Ron." Hermione said and gave him a soft punch.

All of a sudden… Lavender screamed. 

Chapter 9: Hermione's Announcement

"Lavender! What happened?" Ron asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing, just getting bored… so I decided to scream," Lavender said wiping off what she just did to the side.

(A/N- Bet you thought something happened! Haha!)

Kids from other corners were looking at Lavender murderous, as they were studying when she screamed.

"Well, you made us think something happened that wasn't very good." Harry explained.

"Oops." Lavender said cluelessly (Who cares if its not a word?)

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm getting pretty hungry right about now…" Hermione said and looked at her watch. "Oh! No wonder! It's dinner time."

On her way down to the Great Hall, Hermione remembered something: The bet. She had to do it today or else it was going to be gone for good.

Hermione took a seat in between Harry and Ron who were stuffing their mouths with corn, fish, chicken, and all sorts of pastries. 

Hermione was slowly putting the food into her mouth thinking about how she would present her information. Just as she was in the middle of thinking…

CLING CLING CLING CLING!

Someone was banging silverware against their goblet. 

Hermione looked up.

Draco.

"Excuse me everyone, but I believe that Hermione has an announcement… Hermione?" Draco announced.

Hermione glared at him.

"Come on Hermione, I'm sure everyone wants to go on with their meal," Draco smirked.

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes.

It was now or never.

"I think Draco's the best looking guy in the school!" She yelled and opened her eyes.

Hermione was totally embarressed. Everyone just stared at her. Ron and Harry were looking murderous (A/N- lol, I'm using that word out aren't I?)

She glanced over at Draco who was smirking big time.

Blood was pumping in her ears. It was like if her heart decided to make its home right in her earlobes.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore.

She ran out covering her eyes as tears were streaming down her face.

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~

Hermione ran out of the room starting to cry.

Draco suddenly felt a surge of guilt.

He ran after her out of the doors of the Great Hall.

A/N- Hehehe, VERY short.. yes I'm mad about its shortness… but I'm working on 3 more chapter before I post this up.. so it's sorta like its.. 1! Lol okay, yeah.. only 2 pages on word yahdeeyahdeeyah! Bye bye!

~HuGz~

Mara-Potter


	10. Finding Hermione

****

A/N- I'm back… writing on the same day! lol. Okay well, I really have nothing to say.. so.. lataz, and enjoy! Oh yeah and… I SAW HARRY POTTER AND THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS!!! YAYAYAYAYAY!! It rocked! It's the best movie ever made. Its true… they do have a lot of things missing… But the movie was SOOOOO FUNNY… and ad-libbed. Draco was like "Reading? I didn't know you could read." Lol, it makes no sense to those who haven't seen it… but it was the GREATESTSUPERDUPERWONDERFULCOOLESTMOVIEINTHEUNIVERSEANDBESTMADE! Phew, that was a long word.

Gryff Chik- Yes, of course I have read it. If you look at my favorite stories, you'll see it there. It's not exactly the same, but similar. I didn't know what story I got that idea from. Gliniel of Tirragen- OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCHHHHH! lol. You made me feel so happy when I read your review. Yeppppp, I'm updating and updating and updating :-D ****

Disclaimer- Do I really need this?

Back up, yo!:

Hermione ran out of the room starting to cry, not believing what she just done.

Draco suddenly felt a surge of guilt.

He ran after her out of the doors of the Great Hall.

@@##@@##@@##@@##@@##@@##@@##@@##@@##@@##@@##@@

Chapter 10: Finding Hermione

"Hermione!" He yelled, and tried to follow the sounds of her crying.

"Hermione!" He yelled again.

He turned a corner and saw Hermione leaning on a wall sliding down to the floor to a kneeling position, crying her eyes out.

"Hermione?"

"Go...Away" 

"Hermione? Why are you crying? If the deal was going to make you upset, you should have not agreed to it. You know? You're crying for the stupidest reason. I mean, come on… WHO cries after doing their part of a deal? Who?" Draco said.

"Listen, if you came here to start fussing… I don't want to hear it! I didn't ask you to follow me. Go away." Hermione said, beginning to stop crying (A/N- Oxymoron sentence? lol!)

"Sorry, I was just saying."

"Sure." Hermione said staring at the floor she sat on.

Draco sat down next to her.

"Yeah well… look at the bright side… I have to be nice to you until… What? Thanksgiving break?" Draco stated more than asking.

Hermione looked up straight into his eyes.

Draco looked worried. Not just because of the deal. He sincerely looked worried, and it made Hermione think. 'Maybe he's changed…… wait! What am I saying??? Draco?

Changed? Yeah right.' 

"Hermione?" Draco was waving his hand in front of her face. "You looked like you were daydreaming… You went sort of glassy eyed."

"Huh? Oh! Well, yeah, I was just thinking."

"About…" 

"You. Why do you look so worried? I'm just a little mudblood who you are being nice to because of a deal." Hermione said.

"Because your not just a little 'mudblood' that I'm being nice to because of a deal. Just because I'm in Slytherin, doesn't mean that I don't have feelings."

Hermione stared at him. "Okay… Care to explain why you're not in character at the moment?"

"Hermione. I'm not in character because… well I'm actually in character, but, I don't act like this around people." Draco explained.

"Why me?" Hermione asked hiding a smirk.

"Because…… Hermione don't make me do this. I know what you both asked me at potions class when we had the truth potion, because I hunted Seamus down, and made him tell me, and I can pretty much imagine my answer." Draco said.

"You aren't answering my question… Why me?" 

"Hermione!!! Are you TRYING to torture me?" Draco said.

(A/N- Oh yeah, did I mention she stopped crying? lol!)

"Uh, pretty much… yeah." Hermione answered smiling now.

"Well I'm not going to answer you because you know what I meant. And now you're smiling, so my job is done here. Let's go back to the Great Hall." 

"No, it's too late, everyone's going back to their common rooms. But I know where we can go to get some food though." Hermione said.

"Oh and where is thaaa-" Draco tried asking but was suddenly took by the hand and being pulled by Hermione.

!!!***!!!***!!!***!!!***!!!***!!!***!!!***!!!***!!!***!!!***!!!***!!!***!!!***!!!***!!!***!!!

They arrived in front of the portrait of fruit.

Hermione reached her hand out and tickled the pair.

The pair giggled and the wall moved making a space for Hermione and Draco to walk through.

"Come on" Hermione said, still dragging Draco behind her.

"Miss Granger!" Came a voice. Hermione and Draco turned around.

Dobby.

"Hello Dobby! How are y-"

"Dobby?" Came Draco's voice.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"Wow it's great to see you. I just want to let you know that I'm sorry for anything my father has done bad to you, and I really appreciated all of you help back at home." Draco said.

"Thank you sir. You make Dobby feels good, sir." Dobby said bowing his head.

"We missed dinner and were wondering if you could-" Hermione started.

"No problem please take a seat and we'll make some food." A house elf piped in.

Another house elf was dragging Hermione and Draco over to a little space with chairs and a table and pushed them into seats, then went to help the other house elves out.

"Hermione, how did you find out about this place?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," Hermione said smiling at Draco.

"Sure…"

Several house elves came rushing toward them with plates filled with food in their hand.

The house elves placed the food on the table and rushed away talking madly to each other.

Hermione and Draco started to eat. 

@@@@@@^^^^^^@@@@@@^^^^^^@@@@@@^^^^^^@@@@@@^^^^^^@@@@@@

"That was good" Draco said stepping out of the portrait. "I rather eat there than in the Great Hall, all they wanna do in there is stuff you."

"Yep." Hermione said turning a corner.

They were quiet for a few minutes.

"Millenia" Hermione said.

The portrait to their prefect common room opened.

"Hermione?" Draco said.

"Yes?"

"Uhm… never mind." Draco said

"Uhm… Okay." Hermione said.

Hermione went upstairs to her room, which left Draco in the common room.

Draco walked over to a chair and sat down.

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Dum, Dum, Dum, Dum, DUMMMMMMMM! lol! Okay, no cliffhanger… That should be good, I'm thinking about what next.. Oh and by the time I finished this, I've seen Harry Potter 4 times!! Okay, ciao!

~HuGz~

Mara-Potter 


	11. A Surprise Visit!

****

A/N- Well, this is going to be another short chapter because my friend *cough* Jessie *cough*. She wants to read more… *yells to her* Yeah right! You're just trying to make me feel good!!! Erm… ANYWAYS, I really didn't know what to write… Wanna help a little girl out? lol!

Disclaimer: I ADMIT IT! I'M J.K ROWLING! **looks at you** You have got to be a nut if you believed that! ;)

Backwards!

The portrait to their prefect common room opened.

"Hermione?" Draco said.

"Yes?"

"Uhm… never mind." Draco said

"Uhm… Okay." Hermione said.

Hermione went upstairs to her room, which left Draco in the common room.

Draco walked over to a chair and sat down.

--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--

Chapter 11: A Surprise Visit!

Hermione changed into her tank top that said "Being Cute Isn't Always That Great" In the front and "But In My Case It Is" In the back.(A/N- Lame but, I couldn't remember the other saying that I read on a shirt once… oh wellz…) Then Hermione put on her capri(sp?) night pants that had teddy bears on them. Hermione walked over to the hanger on her door and put on her pretty blue night robes (you know, like the one she wears during school… but blue and silky!)

Hermione walked over to the mirror, twisted her hair up and clipped it. She looked at her reflection satisfied. She walked over to her nightstand and picked up a book: Hogwarts a History. 'Must be the 50th time I've read this' Hermione thought. She took the book and headed out of her room and down the stairs to sit in a chair in the common room.

Hermione was surprised to see Draco sitting there in his night clothes and night robe, reading also.

She walked over to a chair across from him and sat down to continue reading.

"You're back." Draco stated looking up from his book.

"Yep." Hermione said not taking her eyes off of her book.

Draco got up from his seat and moved over to a couch.

"Come." He said.

Hermione looked up from her book to see Draco sitting on a couch with his hand on a space next to him.

Not knowing or why she did it, Hermione got up and sat down next to Draco.

Draco smiled, and Hermione smiled back. Not knowing what to do, she went back to her book. Draco followed suit. 

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Hermione stopped reading her book and went over to the portrait entrance and opened it.

"Hermione!"

"Melissa!" Hermione screamed.

They both hugged.

"Hey come in. It's… 8:30 pm, what are you doing up?" Hermione asked.

"Uh, Hermione? We're not allowed to roam the halls at 11:30… Nothing wrong with 8:30… anyway… How are you? I haven't seen you in a long time!"

"I'm good! I've been working… Being a prefect and all." Hermione winked.

"Of course of course. Is Draco still up?" Melissa asked. 

"Yes, he's right over there on the couch" Hermione pointed toward where Draco was sitting.

"Hi Draco!" Hermione heard his sister say.

Hermione walked over to them and sat back down next to Draco to see his sister in front of him talking animatedly. So she went back to her book.

A few minutes later Melissa stated that she had to go back to her Common Room because her friends wanted to play some games, so she said her good byes and left.

Hermione and Draco went back to reading. A while later the portrait opened and Lavender and Seamus came in.

"Hey Hermione, hullo Draco." Seamus said.

"Hey Seamus, what have you guys been up to?" asked Hermione.

"I was in the library… then I ran into Seamus who was also in the library…" Lavender started.

"Then we decided to talk about the decorations for the upcoming dance." Finished Seamus.

"Oh! Oh wow, I forgot about the dance! Our Hogsmeade trip is tomorrow right?" Hermione said.

"If tomorrows Friday, yes." Answered Lavender.

"And then the dance is the day after… Sweet September 12th." Seamus said.

"The word 'sweet' is so not you, Seamus." Hermione commented. 

"When you're really happy, you don't talk like yourself either…(Hermione stared at him.) "Well… maybe you do, but in general!"

"Sure, whatever." Hermione said.

"Oh wow, it's 9:00, I didn't realize how late it was… I'm going to go get changed into my nighties, and then I'll come back down." Lavender said walking upstairs to her room.

"Yeah, me too." Seamus said running up the stairs to his room… which left Hermione and Draco sitting on the couch by themselves again.

"So…" Draco said looking up from his book once again.

Hermione looked up from her book, "So… what?"

"Uh, are you going to the dance?" Draco asked looking down at the floor.

"Yes… Who'd miss a welcoming back dance?" Hermione said with amusement in her voice.

"Dunno. So, er… wouldyougotothedancewithme?" Draco asked.

"What???" Hermione asked.

"It's okay if-" Draco started again.

"Huh? What are you talking about? I didn't understand what you said before." Hermione said befuddled.

"Oh… um… I said… Uh… Will you go to the dance with me?" Draco said closing his eyes.

****&&&&****&&&&****&&&&****&&&&****&&&&****&&&&****&&&&****

A/N- Dun dun dun dunnnnnn, What shall Hermione answer with? Okay, well, you ponder that, and I'll write. Ciao!

~HuGz~

Mara-Potter


	12. Books and G’night’s

****

A/N- I've seen Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets 5 times now! Yay! Once again… IT'S THE BEST MOVIE EVER MADE!!!! Okay, now, you can move on with the story.

Disclaimer: La la la la la- oh, I'm on? *clears throat* I actually do not own Harry Potter.

Going to the last chapter:

"Dunno. So, er… wouldyougotothedancewithme?" Draco asked.

"What???" Hermione asked.

"It's okay if-" Draco started again.

"Huh? What are you talking about? I didn't understand what you said before." 

Hermione said befuddled.

"Oh… um… I said… Uh… Will you go to the dance with me?" Draco said closing his eyes.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^##########################

Chapter 12: Books and G'night's

'What have I just done, what have I just done, WHAT have I just done' Draco thought to himself. 'Of course she'll say no! She hates me!'

"Sure, Draco." Hermione said sweetly.

'Are my ears not working properly? Did she just say "Sure, Draco?"' Draco thought.

"Wha- huh? Wh—What did you say?" Draco said.

"Uhm, I said 'Sure, Draco.'" Hermione clarified.

"G-great… cool." Draco stuttered.

"Do you still mind wearing what muggles wear? I've been meaning to ask you." Hermione said.

"No, not really." Draco said, not stuttering anymore.

"Okay cool."

Just then Lavender came down the stairs wearing Lavender night robes and a pink nightdress under it, holding a book in her hand.

"What are you reading, Lavender?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing." She answered.

"What's the book you're holding in your hand?" Draco asked.

"It's called a DIARY." Lavender said rolling her eyes.

She went over to the chair Hermione was sitting at earlier and sat down sighing.

Just then (A/N- I guess I like saying 'Just Then.') Seamus came down in his blue night robes with plaid blue pants and a white T-shirt under it, holding nothing. 

"First one to come to the Common Room with nothing in their hand is… SEAMUS FINNIGAN! Congrats!" Hermione said laughing.

"Haha, very funny" Seamus said walking to a chair across from Lavender.

"Yes yes I know." Hermione said.

"So, Hermione, are you going to the dance?" asked Seamus.

"Yes, I am." Hermione informed him.

"Are you going with anyone?" Seamus said slowly.

"Y-" Hermione started.

"She told me she hasn't decided yet if she'll go with anyone." Draco said to Seamus.

"Oh… Okay." Seamus said looking dissapointed.

Everyone went back to their book for about 20 minutes until…

"I'm going to bed, tired, can't wait for tomorrow, Hogsmeade, no classes, don't want to be tired then, goodnight." Draco yawned.

"Yeah me too." Hermione said.

Hermione and Draco both got up and went upstairs, BOTH going to Draco's room.

"Anything you need Hermione?" Draco said inside.

"Yeah, why did you stop me from answering Seamus?" She asked.

"Because, I think it should be a surprise that we go to the dance together." Draco smiled.

"O-kay…" Hermione said slowly. "It's not really a big deal."

"Oh. Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you say yes?" Draco asked.

"I wasn't really planning to the dance with anyone, because I didn't think anyone would ask, but since you asked me, I thought it would be cool, you know..." Hermione answered.

"Oh, cool. I bet a lot of people want to go with you. You just don't realize." Draco winked.

"Yeah right. Well, I'm gonna go get some sleep now. G'night Draco." Hermione said.

"G'night Hermione." Draco said

With that, Hermione left his room and headed to her own.

Hermione took off her robe, hung it on the door, and got in bed. She closed her eyes when she realized…

'I'm going to the dance with Draco?!'

@@@@@@*******@@@@@@*******@@@@@@******@@@@@@

A/N- Yes, it was short, only 3 pages, but… you know, I wanna separate the different places scene thingys. lol. For a while, I forgot who the prefects were so I never places them in the common room scenes, but I went back to the 2nd chapter and read it over, to see who they were. Hehe. Okay, err… BYE!

~HuGz~

Mara-Potter


	13. Hogsmeade Trip

****

A/N- Hey, back again. So… I hope you enjoy this chapter. I think it's going to be short.

Love Reborn: Hehehehehe, evil little girl over here. I left a cliffhanger because… it's fun! lol!

Starry Skies: Corny? Tis tis tis. Sure I can make him like he acts in J.K Rowlings books but, it won't be toward Hermione, if that's what you meant. I wil TRY to make him like his old, old self.

Shivvyshiv435: Grrr! Girl you better get into the Draco/Hermione fics. But I KNOW since I KNOW you, you'll keep reading mine ;) Just read the really cool d/h fanfics I told you about.

Shivvyshiv435: (2nd review) Of course they do celebrate it. =-P Oh, and… when did you start calling yourself Kristy-Ditzy? Your supposed to hate when Larissa calls you that! lol!

K-chan: Tankoo! I see Draco's a bit OOC, but… whats a fanfic without a little OOC? lol! Tankoo for reading!!!!

Ethany Silvress: lol, of course me write moreeeee, I've had so many tests this week, I never finished.

Anyone else in my class: If you missed the french test, you're all chickens and our teacher shall give you a harder test. (She told us!)

Disclaimer: 1,2,3,4, who's the greatest one of all? Uh, me? lololol. Okie dokie smokie, I don't own Harry Potter *mumbles* anymore. What? Huh? I didn't mean that! 

Rewinding:

"G'night Hermione." Draco said

With that, Hermione left his room and headed to her own.

Hermione took off her robe, hung it on the door, and got in bed. She closed her eyes when she realized…

'I'm going to the dance with Draco?!'

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Chapter 13: Hogsmeade Trip

The next morning Hermione woke up from a peaceful sleep with one thought still on her mind: 'I'm going to the dance with Draco?!' But that thought was soon forgotten as she left her room in her jean bell-bottoms decorated with sparkles, and a blue halter-top.

"Hermione!" Lavender yelled from downstairs in the Common Room.

"Yep?" Hermione said.

"Wanna come to Hogsmeade with Ginny, Harry, Ron, Seamus and me?" Lavender asked.

"Sure, what time are we leaving?" Hermione asked going down the stairs reaching the Common Room.

"As soon as Seamus comes down. We're gonna meet everyone else in the Gryffindor Common Room." Lavender answered.

"Okay."

"So, what are you gonna buy?" Lavender asked.

"A nice dress and a nice dress robe. We ARE supposed to be dressed formally like muggles. What about you?" Hermione said.

"Same as you, but the colors are going to totally be lavender, that's all I know!" Lavender excitedly said.

"Of course." Hermione smirked.

Just then Seamus came down the stairs in (sort of) baggy muggle jeans and a orange sweater. 

"Ready?" Seamus asked when he reached the two standing girls.

"Ready." They both answered happily and laughed.

So all three of them left their Common Room and headed toward the Gryffindor Common Room.

"So Seamus, have any idea what your gonna wear?" Lavender asked.

"Just some jeans and a cut up shirt." He answered coolly.

Hermione and Lavender stared in shock.

Seamus burst out laughing, "I was only joking. I'm going to wear some nice fancy wizard clothes and a dress robe."

"But we're supposed to wear muggle clothes." Hermione said.

"Gotcha again." Seamus said. "I'm wearing uh… I think they call them tuxini's…"

"Tuxedo" Hermione corrected.

"Err, yeah that, without the jacket… 'cause… you know… the robes." Seamus said.

"Hey! Hermione! I just realize, we get to wear robes, that's not muggle style." Lavender said.

"True, oh well, robes go nicely with dressy stuff." Hermione answered.

"Yeah." Lavender agreed.

Just as Lavender said 'Yeah' they had reached the outside of the Gryffindor Common Room to see Harry, Ginny and Ron standing there. 

"Hey guys." Ginny said.

"Hey Gin." Hermione hugged her friend.

"Hey Hermione." Harry and Ron said at the same time.

"Hey you guys." Hermione greeted hugging Harry then Ron.

"Hi Lavender." Ron blushed.

Hermione giggled a little and Harry laughed softly.

"Hi Ron." Lavender smiled.

"Okay guys lets get going to Hogsmeade." Hermione announced.

The group headed out of Hogwarts and went to some carriages set in front of the school. At certain times the carriages would leave to go to Hogsmeade (A/N- Sort of like the S train…S= Shuttle."

There were 4 carriages outside, the group decided to go to the one on the right end.

In 2 minutes the carriage started to leave. The horse neighing once in a while.

"I can't wait. It feels like I haven't been to Hogsmeade in decades!" Hermione said.

"Yeah!" Seamus agreed.

In about 10 minutes the carriage had reached Hogsmeade.

"Yes!" Ginny yelled jumping excitedly out of the car.

Hermione giggled at that.

Lavender, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Seamus left the carriage and headed into a shop that was put up in the summer, called: Dress Robes Galore! (A/N- LOLOL, I just love that word… Galore!)

"Wow!" Lavender exclaimed.

"It's AMAZING!" Hermione blurt out.

Lavender had spotted a whole section of different designed, lavender colored robes.

Hermione admired the whole girls' section. It was filled with all colors and different designed robes.

"I guess this is the girls section. Come on guys." Harry said, followed by Seamus and Ron going toward the back of the store where the boys' robes were.

Ginny had gone over to the red robes and was looking throughout the racks.

Hermione finally decided to actually explore the robes. She started out with looking at orange robes. 'These are nice designs, but their just not my color.' So she walked over to the gold robe section. 'These are pretty, but… just too bright for me.' Hermione then decided to take a look at the green robes. She flipped through the robes on the hangers and spotted one that really stood out to her. 

Hermione picked up hanger with the robe on it.

"Wow," Hermione said.

The robe was green decorated with gold trimmings and had slits on the left and right slides. It was pretty heavy and touched the floor. On it were the outlines of flowers every here and there, the outline of the flowers gold also. Though there was no collar, there was a hood that was the same color as the robe, and Hermione was dazzled by it. So she kept it in her hand and decided to look at the baby blue section, since of course, baby blue was her favorite color. 

Hermione walked slowly over to the baby blue section admiring the robes she was passing. When Hermione arrived at her destination there were no words to describe how shocked she was at all of the pretty blue robes.

Hermione rested the pretty green robe on the back of a chair nearby.

She started pulling out and placing black the baby blue robes she saw, and ran across a really beautiful one. The robe was a very pretty blue (not baby blue) and had baby blue (Yes baby blue) pearls around the low-neck line. There was no hood on it. It had stars twinkling over all over the robe, bigger stars here and there. It touched the floor on Hermione as she tried it on. Hermione simply loved it. She picked up the green robe and hurried back to the green section to put it back. She loved it, but she loved the blue robe even more. She gave a good-bye to the green robe and went to the cash register to pay for the blue one.

"That will be… 20 galleons and 2 sickles." The witch said.

Hermione pulled out her money. She had enough money, since she brought 60 galleons with her. 

Hermione handed the witch 30 galleons, collected her change and waited for Ginny and Lavender to pay for theirs.

Just as Lavender was paying for hers, Hermione realized the boys were already standing by the door waiting for them.

Lavender, Hermione, and Ginny walked over to the guys and they left the store soon to realize connected to it was the Dress and Suit departments… 

They walked to the door of the 2nd part of the store and saw a sign that said: Dreams Galore! (A/N- I Told Yah I Loved That Word!)

So all of them walked into the store and saw the store divided by a line in the middle to separate the girls and guys department.

Hermione, Lavender, and Ginny went to the girls' part, and Harry, Seamus, and Ron went to the guys' part of course.

Lavender immediately rushed over to the lavender dresses (A/N- Did you expect something else?). Ginny went to the red dresses, and Hermione went over to the blue dresses. Everyone seemed to want their dresses, the same color as their robes.

Flicking through the dresses Hermione found one that caught her eye… not literally. She picked up the hanger the dress was on. It seemed to be a blue dress with stars sparkling on them just like the robe she bought. It was strapless, and looked fit for whoever wore it until it got to the waist where it flowed out beautifully, not too much, and not too little. Hermione turned the dress around and saw in the back there was a bow where the waist would be. She absolutely adored it, and took it to the cash register. 'That wasn't so hard to look for.' Hermione thought.

"25 galleons." The witch smiled.

Hermione handed the witch 25 galleons, took the bag the dress was in and walked over to Lavender, and Ginny who were talking by the door.

Now all of them were waiting for the guys.

After 2 minutes of talking the guys walked over to them with their stuff and all of them headed out of the store.

"Now what? We got our stuff." Hermione said.

"Err… Lets go to that new restaurant." Harry said.

"Which one? Hogsmeade put up more stores and restaurants over the summer." Ron said.

"Err… How about that one over there… Olive Garden." (A/N- Disclaimer: I do not own anything or any part of Olive Garden, nor the name, it is just being used by the story and you will have to pretend that it really isn't a muggle place… Thank You… LOL!) Harry said pointing to a 2 floored restaurant.

"Okay, sounds cool." Lavender said.

The group went inside laughing and talking together.

"How many?" A young wizard asked.

"6." Hermione answered.

The wizard walked them to a round table fit for 6 people.

Hermione sat in between Lavender and Seamus, Harry sat between Seamus and Ginny, and Ron sat in between Ginny and Hermione.

"Hmm… Now what?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, I read in the Daily Prophet that you just say what you want and it'll appear on your plate." Hermione informed.

Just then transparent menus appeared in front of their faces.

"Corn, chicken, and sprite." Hermione said, and the food popped on her plate along with a goblet aside filled with sprite.

"New York Steak and broccoli and Pepsi." Lavender said. "That is so cool."

(A/N- Oooh, can we pretend muggle drinks are normal drinks? lol.)

Ginny got salad and chicken noodle soup with pumpkin juice. Harry ordered a salad and Dr. Pepper. Ron asked for a grilled cheese sandwich and pumpkin juice, and Seamus ordered crab legs, which came with butter and a sprite.

The whole time they talked and laughed until…

"Hello Hermione." Someone said.

Hermione turned around.

Draco.

"Hi Draco."

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Chill Potter, I'm just here to see a *friend* of mine." Draco sneered.

"Whatever." Harry mumbled.

"Since when has our Hermione been your friend?" Ron asked.

"Pardon, but YOUR Hermione? I thought she was a person owned by nobody… but- maybe her parents." Draco said coolly with one eyebrow raised.

"Picky." Ron mumbled turning his head away.

"Listen Malfoy, nobody here wants your company… your not welcome here… get the point?… Go away!" Seamus stood up (A/N- Not in the way as if he had courage, but… physically… standing… err… yeah.)

"Seamus." Hermione whispered tugging on Seamus's shirt.

"Hey Seamus, I thought we were cool… being prefects and all. But calling me Malfoy again, are we now? What? Is it because you're with your Gryffindor friends? Because you don't think Slytherin and Gryffindor will mix in public? If you're gonna be this way… then fine, I'll play whatever little game you're playing at. " Draco spat, "Bye Hermione." He smiled at her, looked at everyone else at the table, raised an eyebrow and stormed away.

Seamus sat back down. 

"Seamus, I thought you were cool with him, also." Hermione said.

"Cool? With a Slytherin? Yeah right." Seamus rolled his eyes.

"That wasn't really nice though, you talked to him and hang out with him in the Common Room before, and now you yell at him saying he's not wanted by ANYONE here." Hermione stated.

"Hermione? Have you gone nuts? Who cares if he wasn't nice to that… that… ferret?" Ron said.

"Ooh, good one Ron." Harry rolled his eyes. "Ferret…" He laughed.

"Shut-up, Harry" (Disclaimer: I do not own that line, it strictly comes from the movie Harry Potter And The Sorcerers Stone…… lol!)

"No I haven't gone 'nuts'" Hermione said ignoring Harry and Ron's side conversation. "I just don't understand how Seamus had a sudden change of how he acts toward Draco."

"I'm sorry Hermione, but I really have to protect my reputation toward Slytherins." Seamus whispered in Hermione's ear with his arm around her.

Hermione took his arm off of her, "What reputation?" She yelled. "You're… you're… UGG!" Hermione picked up her stuff and walked out of the restaurant. 'I can't believe him. What reputation? He has NO reputation to 'protect' as he says. He was cool with Draco and everything and then he goes and fusses at Draco.' Hermione stopped in her tracks. 'Why do I care so much about D-' Hermione bumped into someone while she was walking.

'-raco' Her thought finished.

"What a pleasant surprise, Hermione."

"Draco."

"Yes, that's my name."

"Uh-uh-um Hi. Yeah, pleasant surprise." Hermione stutterted.

"What was up with Seamus back there?" Draco asked.

"I really don't know, but I left everybody there because of what he was saying." Hermione said.

"Oh. Well, would you like to join me? I'm going to The Three Broomsticks to take butterbeer to go." Draco offered. (A/N- THANK YOU LARISSA!I still don't understand how I forgot the name of the restaurant!)

"Sure, why not?" Hermione said.

Together they walked down the hill to The Three Broomsticks.

"Two butter beers please." Draco said.

"You can drink TWO?" Hermione asked amazed.

"Err, I probably could… but I'm not." Draco said.

"So why did you order two?" Hermione asked.

"Because I'm ordering one for you."

"But whoever orders it is charged for i- DRACO! You're not paying for my drink!" Hermione said.

"Already ordered it… guess I am." Draco said simply.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You're not getting away with it." Hermione mumbled.

"Uh-huh, sure." Draco said taking the butterbeers and handing the witch 10 sickles.

Hermione took her butterbeer doing a strange motion around him to get it.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled.

"Okay, I'm going to head back to Hogwarts."

"I guess I will too, nothing else to do. I got to get my stuff ready for tomorrow." Hermione said.

"Can I take a peak at what you bought?" Draco smirked.

"No way! You have to wait." Hermione stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Fine! Fine!" Draco said playfully.

Both of them walked to the carriages that take them back to Hogwarts.

"There's none here… Oh! There's one!" Hermione said pointing to a free carriage.

They walked over to the carriage Hermione was pointing to and climbed in.

Suddenly the carriage started to move and they jerked forward a little bit.  
  


15 minutes later they arrived back at the familiar castle to them.

Hermione and Draco got out of the carriage and began to walk towards the entrance to Hogwarts.

"Salaxe" (A/N- Parts of 3 names put together, 2 other people can guess who…lol!)

The portrait swung open.

"So what do you think their gonna do to me?" Hermione asked Draco.

"Huh?" He said.

"Seamus, Harry and all of them." Hermione clarified.

"Oh. Dunno. But I have something in store for Seamus." Draco smirked.

Hermione turned around to go hang up her cloak.

All of a sudden…

"HERMIONE!!!!" Draco shouted.

Hermione slowly turned around to face him  
  
"Yes?" She asked sweetly… TOO sweetly.

"I told you I was paying for it. I was wondering why you do that weird movement around me when I gave you that butterbeer!" Draco said.

"Yeah but-" 

"Hermione take it back!" Draco said holding out 5 sickles that he got from inside his cloak pocket.

"No, Draco." Hermione said turning back around and hanging up her clock on a (err…) cloak hanger.  


"Hermione!" Draco yelled at Hermione who was running up the stairs to her room. "Okay, Hermione… I'll keep it, thank you!" Draco said nicely… too nicely.

"You're welcome!" Hermione's voice came from her room.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

  
Hermione took her bags and put them on her bed.

From inside a bag she pulled out the dress she bought and put it up against her.

'This is beautiful. I can't wait!' (A/N- AGG! As I finished typing that line I thought about Hilary Duff's song… I Can't Wait… *shiverz* Woah, I have too many A/N's in here… okay… err… uh… bye?)

Then Hermione took the dress over to her step in closet. She pulled out a hanger and hung the dress up.

Hermione walked back out and took out of the other bag, the beautiful cloak she bought that coincidentally matched it. She walked to the closet and hung that up too.

The bags were soon stuffed under her bed and Hermione was in her bed falling asleep with one thought STILL in her mind.

'I'm going to the dance with Draco?!'

But now the thought didn't bother her much, and she fell asleep smiling.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

A/N- I thought that that was a cute ending… But that's me =-) So… tell me what you think about it. It took about a week or over to write! This was 9 pages… 3,072 words. I think that's one of the most words I've ever had. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Ooh, and I got a new email addy! Mara_Malfoy@Swirvemail.com . Go Draco!  
  
~HuGz~

Mara-Potter  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. The Welcome Back Ball

****

A/N- I want you guys and gals to know that your reviews brought a smile to my face :) that's what made me want to write more. This is the welcome back ball, I think this should be good and long.

Love Reborn- Have More, Have More, Will Have More!

Starry Skies- Why is your mom mad? Heh my parents just think I'm nutto.

???- Thank you! I'm continuing.

Al- Sure, wow, I never knew I could give tips… I thought I wrote badly. lol! You can contact me at Samara_Rules@Hotmail.Com if you have MSN messenger, and if you only have email, you can email Samarap@Aol.Com .

Starry Skies- (Second Review) I'm glad you love it! hehehehehehe. I can't wait till you post! I love Draco and Hermione being together. And sure I'll read it **cough** If it's PG-13 and under **cough** Ooh, I helped with inspiration? COOOOOOL! Uhm, excuse me… **walks away** WOOHOOO! **screams and comes back** Okay, just tell me when you post it and I'll be happy to read it!

Dreamer- Hey, Thanks! :o)

Rei-Ayanami- Aww shucks, thanks! I'm still writing!

  
Thank you guys for reviewing! Me happy happy happy!!!! 

Disclaimer- I own every single thing that you read, every character, and noone else better take credit for it!!!

Right……

`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`

Rewind and Play:

Then Hermione took the dress over to her step in closet. She pulled out a hanger and hung the dress up.

Hermione walked back out and took out of the other bag, the beautiful cloak she bought that coincidentally matched it. She walked to the closet and hung that up too.

The bags were soon stuffed under her bed and Hermione was in her bed falling asleep with one thought STILL in her mind.

'I'm going to the dance with Draco?!'

But now the thought didn't bother her much, and she fell asleep smiling.

***********************************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter 14: The Welcome Back Ball

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE! HERMIONE WAKE UP!" Someone yelled.

Hermione groaned and opened her eyes.

"AHH! Ugg, Lavender, what are you doing in my room?" Hermione said.

"Waking you up. You overslept! The dance is starting soon!" Lavender squealed.

"WHAT?!" Hermione jumped out of bed and ran to her closet, but stopped in err… mid run.

"What are you waiting for?" Lavender said.

Hermione turned around and looked back at her clock that she just glanced at.

"Lavender! It's only 5:30 in the morning! The dance starts 6:00 AT NIGHT!" Hermione practically yelled.

"I know! But we girls need time to dress up!" Lavender said.

"Lavender! We have magic! It can probably take 5 SECONDS to put on make-up or whatever else you're doing… NOT 12 HOURS AND 30 MINUTES!"

"Oh right… I never thought about that. Well, you can go back to sleep now 'Mione." Lavender said perkily.

"Lavender! You just woke me up, I can't just go back to sleep." Hermione put on her night robe and walked out of the room followed by Lavender who closed Hermione's door still smiling. 

Hermione went down into the Common Room and saw everybody laying sleepily around on the couches.

"Lavender did the same thing to you too 'Mione? I bet you said the same thing about magic as we all did." Seamus yawned.

"You did this to everyone?" Hermione asked Lavender.

"Err, I guess." She answered.

"Short term memory girl over here." Draco said.

"Nahh, she just probably woke up with nobody to talk to and decided to wake us ALL up." Seamus said.

(A/N- lol, I'm such a nut case… I just realized that I have 2 boys and 2 girls as prefects.)

"Anyway, so who are all of you guys going with?" Lavender asked sitting down on a chair.

'Uh-oh, if I try to tell, will Draco stop me again?' thought Hermione.

"The person I wanted to go with isn't sure about going, so I picked someone out of the random: Parvati." Seamus rolled his eyes and sighed.

'Aw poor Seamus' Hermione thought sadly.

"What about you Lavender?" Hermione asked.

"Ooh, I'm going with Ron! Isn't it so surprising? I'd never think he'd actually ask me!" Lavender yipped. (A/N- lol, yeah like a dog! LOLOLOLOL!)

'Sure, she acts like she has never went with him' everyone but Lavender thought.

"So 'Mione… What about YOU." Lavender said.

"Uhm-err… well…" Hermione glanced at Draco.

Draco made sure nobody but Hermione was looking at him and he shook his head.

"Err, see, I'm still not sure… uh… if I can find a person to go with today… I will" Hermione stuttered slowly.

'Now she makes herself seem like nobody wants her and that she's last minute' thought Draco.

'I should have waited longer.' Seamus thought.

"Oh." Lavender said. "What about you, Draco. You going with Pansy?"

"No." Draco said, in a way that makes people ask no more questions for him.

"I'm actually sort of tired, what about you guys?" Lavender asked.

She turned around only to find everyone sleeping. 

Hermione sleeping in her chair, Draco on his couch and Seamus on a chair.

"How rude." Lavender stormed up the stairs and went into her room slamming the door.

---&-&&&&-&-&&&&-&-&&&&-&-&&&&-&-&&&&-&-&&&&-&-&&&&-&-&&&&-&---

A few hours later, at 12:45, all of our favorite little prefects were up and moving about.

"I'm so hungry." Seamus said.

"Did you know we have our own little house elf? I just found out" Hermione said.

"How?"

"I saw a little button on the wall over there that said 'house elf'" Hermione pointed to a blue button on the wall to the left of her.

"Cool!" Seamus exclaimed.

"That makes things easier." Draco said.

Hermione walked over to the button and pressed it. 

10 seconds later the portrait opened and in came 4 house elves.

The house elves rushed in and placed the plates on the tables.

"Good evening!" One called and they all left.

"Interesting…" Hermione said thoughtfully.

Hermione, Seamus and Draco walked to the tables and sat down in the chairs set there.

Lavender came rushing down the stairs just then, with her hair wet.

"Did I miss anything?" She asked.

"Uh… no?" Draco said.

"Where did the food come from?" Lavender asked.

"No where?" Seamus said with his mouth full.

  
"Whatever." Lavender rolled her eyes.

(A/N- Sorry if I'm making Lavender seem… dim… but… it's just how I'm writing. lol!)

Lavender walked over to the table and took a seat, joining in on the eating.

4 plates of food and 4 glasses of pumpkin juice later…

"1:28! I'm going to take my shower." Spoke Hermione.

"That's a good idea, me too." Seamus said.

"Guess I will too. Lavender you'll be all right by yourself right? Since we can see you had your shower." Draco commented.

Everybody left the room before Lavender answered.

"How rude." Lavender went up the stairs to go to her room.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It was 5:30 and everybody was in the bedrooms getting ready for the big bash.

Lavender and Hermione were in Hermione's bedroom putting on make-up.

Lavender walked over to Hermione's mirror, took her wand and said a spell.

Lavender eye shadow and blush appeared on her face nicely done. 

She said another spell and pretty purple eyeliner appeared on her eyes.

Lavender picked up her darkish lavender colored lipstick and applied it to her lips.

When Lavender was done and walked away from the mirror, Hermione came over.

She took her wand from her little night table and pointed it at her face.

She said a spell and a sky colored blue appeared on her eyelids. 

Hermione said another spell and pink blush appeared on her cheeks that was visible.

One more wave of her wand and a medium amount of glitter appeared on her eyelids and a little glitter appeared on her cheeks and neck.

Hermione picked up a pink lipstick that had a touch of glitter to it and put it on her lips.

"Perfect." She said to herself.

Hermione walked over to her closet, went inside of it and closed the door.

In there she put on her dress, opened the door and came out.

She walked over to the full length mirror and admired herself.

Hermione twirled around in the dress and watched it flow. She was delighted.

Hermione went to get her wand and came back to the full length mirror.

She thought for a while.

'What kind of hairstyle should I wear? My hair up? My hair down? Both? Hmmm…'

Finally she decided.

With a flick of her wand her hair appeared extremely neatly curly with more blonde streaks going through it. It appeared to be a little longer than shoulder length, even though its actual size was longer.

"Wonderful!" She murmured to herself. 

Hermione turned back to Lavender to see her in her own dress.

"Lavender, I love your dress! It looks great on you!" Hermione exclaimed.

Lavender's dress was spaghetti strapped and lavender all over. It touched the floor and there were small bows from the knee down in a straight line.

"Yours is beautiful Hermione! I wish I had it in lavender." Lavender winked.

Hermione laughed.

5:50 said the clock Hermione looked at.

"Lavender we have only 10 more minutes!" Hermione squealed.

She rushed over to get her sparkling blue robe and put it on to cover her beautiful dress. 'It'll be a surprise, who wants to spoil their dress design while their entering instead of after?' Hermione thought.

Lavender picked her robe off of Hermione's bed and put it on.

"Okay, lets go." Lavender said happily.

Both girls left Hermione's room and went down the stairs to the common room.

Seamus was standing there trying to tie his tie.

Hermione walked over to him.

"Here, let me help." She said and tied it for him.

"How did you know how to do that?" Seamus asked.

"I do have a father you know." Hermione winked.

Seamus gave her a smile.

"Have you seen Draco?" Hermione asked Seamus.

"Err, no… He left about an hour ago. That's all I know." Seamus answered.

"Okay." Hermione said.

All three of them left their Common Room and headed for the Great Hall passing younger and older students on their way.

They got up to the entrance doors and stood there. 

Each student is supposed to enter by themselves. 

"Oh, and guys, remember that Professor Dumbledore added the enchanted staircase so that everyone can see who enters. So… watch where you walk when you go through the doors." Hermione said.

"Right! So… who's going first?" Seamus said.

"I will!" Lavender said.

Hermione and Seamus went off to the side and Lavender stepped forward to the doors.

The doors automatically opened and Lavender begun down the stairs looking around happily and seeking for Ron.

"You wanna go next?" Seamus offered.

"Not really." Hermione answered.

"Okay, I'll go… but I want to let you know… you look stunning." Seamus smiled and walked to the doors, and down the stairs when they opened.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at that.

'That was interesting. I wonder if Draco is even there. What could he have possibly left for, an hour ago?' Hermione thought.

She nervously walked toward the doors. 'Wait, why am I nervous? When have I even been nervous? Especially about a dance. I wonder if Draco will like my dress… wait a minutes… why am I worrying about THAT, why do I even car-' Hermione's thoughts were interrupted.

"AHH!" She screamed.

Someone grabbed her from behind.

She turned around to face whoever grabbed her.

A look of relief washed over her face.

"Draco."

"Hermione." He smiled.

"Well you look handsome." She commented.

"And you look astonishing." Draco smiled.

(A/N- Did I mention nobody was in this part of the hall? lol!)

"Thanks." Hermione blushed.

"Ready to surprise everyone?" Draco asked.

"Not really." Hermione said. 'That's probably why I was nervous! That was placed at the back of my head.' She thought.

"Let's go." Draco said placing his arm around her waist.

And them being together, the doors of the Great Hall let both of them in at the same time.

Everyone turned to look at who was coming in and gasped.

"She was going with someone! That's why Malfoy didn't want her saying anything!" Seamus said angrily.

"Hermione and Malfoy?!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry stared at shock. "What the…?"

"Interesting…" mumbled Ginny.

Hermione and Draco went down the stairs together onto the dance floor.

Everyone backed away in clear shock.

Hermione was visibly nervous, while Draco was just smirking.

Hermione looked around.

The Gryffindors were in complete shock and were just staring at Hermione.

'Oh why did I do this?' She thought.

The Slytherins had furious faces and a few stared at Hermione while other Slytherins stared at Draco.

The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws looked a bit confused and shocked.

Hermione turned back to Draco, and he looked at her.

"Hermione?" Someone spoke from behind.

Hermione turned around to face who it was.

Pansy stood there confused.

"Uh- hi Pansy! Err long time no see." Hermione tried to look like nothing was bothering her but failed.

"I thought you hated him." She said.

"Well… he's changed." Hermione said slowly.

"Yes, I've seen him around and he doesn't storm around like he owns the place anymore." Pansy said not smiling. "Maybe you changed him. Glad you two are together." Pansy said smiling and hugging Hermione.

Hermione laughed.

"Well? What is everybody looking at? Haven't you seen 2 prefects go to the dance with each other?" Pansy yelled to the whole school. "Lets start playing some music and get this party started!"

Pansy walked away to go to her partner.

Everyone shrugged and turned away… except for the Slytherins' and Gryffindors' who were still staring at them.

"Uh… Pansy!" Hermione called.

Pansy turned around.

Hermione ran up to her.

"Who are you here with?"

"Jake Movado." Pansy smiled. "Yes he is in our year, but he's been quiet until this year."

"Ooh. Cool. Have a blast!" Hermione said.

Pansy looked around.

"Didn't I say to get this party started?" Pansy yelled to the Slytherins' and Gryffindors'. "And to mind your own business." She didn't yell quite as loud.

Scared of Pansy throwing a fit, everyone turned around to their partners and went to the dance floor.

"You won't have to worry about them anymore. They'll be happy for you in no time." Pansy said.

"Thanks." Hermione laughed and went back to Draco.

Together they joined everyone dancing on the dance floor.

I'm coming up so you better get this party started  
I'm coming up so you better get this party started  
  
Get this party started on a Saturday night  
Everybody's waiting for me to arrive  
Sending out the message to all of my friends  
We'll be looking flashy in my Mercedes Benz  
I got lots of style check my gold diamond rings  
I can go for miles if you know what I mean  


I'm coming up so you better get this party started  
I'm coming up so you better get this party started

  
Pumping up the volume breaking down to the beat  
Cruising through the Westside we'll be checking the scene  
Boulevard is freaking as I'm coming up fast  
I'll be burning rubber you'll be kissing my ask (A/N- Hehehehe)  
Pull up to the bumper get out of the car  
License plate says Stunner #1 Superstar  


I'm coming up so you better get this party started  
I'm coming up so you better get this party started

  
Making my connection as I enter the room  
Everybody's chillin' as I set up the groove  
Pumping up the volume with this brand new beat  
Everybody's dancing and they're dancing for me  
I'm your operator you can call anytime  
I'll be your connection to the party line  


I'm coming up so you better get this party started  
I'm coming up so you better get this party started ****

"I'm coming up so you better get this party started." Hermione laughed. "Go Pink!" She cheered.

"No more dancing for me." Draco said going over to the snack table.

"Oh yeah right." Hermione smirked.

"Whatever, I just need to fuel up… ahh, food my main man, how are you!" Draco was talking to the food.

(A/N- Soooo OOC but… who cares! lol!)

"Oh brother." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Hey Harry." Hermione spotted Harry sitting down by the snack table.

"Hermione." He said flatly.

"What's wrong with him?" Hermione said.

Ginny came up behind her.

"Well if you don't know. Your partner IS a bit of a surprise to us Gryffindors', and his Slytherins'." Ginny said.

"Oh right." Hermione looked down.

"But you know… it's not that bad I guess. As long as he doesn't hurt you." Ginny smiled.

"Thanks Ginny." Hermione smiled back. "Harry? Are you mad at me?"

Harry stared at her for a while and Hermione shifted on her feet nervously.

"Nah, I can't do anything about it anyway if I was. It's just complete shock to me. But I guess him being a Prefect WOULD change his attitude." Harry grinned.

"Yeah, guess so." Hermione agreed and went over to hug Harry.

"Come on Harry! Let's dance!" Ginny said.

Hermione giggled.

Harry and Ginny walked up to the dance floor and began to dance to the new tune.

I've been cheated by you since I don't know when   
So I made up my mind, it must come to an end   
Look at me now, will I ever learn?   
I don't know how but I suddenly lose control   
There's a fire within my soul   
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring   
One more look and I forget everything, o-o-o-oh Hermione was watching Harry and Ginny dance. 'Aw, they look so cute together.' Just then she turned around to look at Draco fussing with the Slytherins and overheard their conversation. Mamma mia, here I go again   
My my, how can I resist you?   
Mamma mia, does it show again?   
My my, just how much I've missed you   
Yes, I've been brokenhearted   
Blue since the day we parted   
Why, why did I ever let you go?   
Mamma mia, now I really know,   
My my, I could never let you go. "SHE'S A MUDBLOOD DRACO!" A Slytherin yelled. ****

"She's a *muggle-born* that I like!" Draco yelled back.

"Draco, you're just NOT GETTING IT ARE YOU?!" One yelled.

"No, YOU'RE NOT! I like Hermione, there's nothing you can do about it… THE… END!" Draco shouted.

He walked over to Hermione and took her hand to lead her to the dance floor.

"Look there's nothing we can do about it… so forget this, Draco's like the Slytherin King, he'll get his way no matter what we try." One of the Slytherins' (who wasn't arguing just staring) said to the others who were arguing with Draco.

I've been angry and sad about things that you do   
I can't count all the times that I've told you we're through   
And when you go, when you slam the door   
I think you know that you won't be away too long   
You know that I'm not that strong   
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring   
One more look and I forget everything, o-o-o-oh 

While dancing Hermione looked up at Draco and said, "What happened?"

"Slytherins mad. Not anymore though. I win all of our arguments." Draco smirked.

Mamma mia, here I go again   
My my, how can I resist you?   
Mamma mia, does it show again?   
My my, just how much I've missed you   
Yes, I've been brokenhearted   
Blue since the day we parted   
Why, why did I ever let you go?   
Mamma mia, now I really know,   
My my, I could never let you go. 

Mamma mia, here I go again   
My my, how can I resist you?   
Mamma mia, does it show again?   
My my, just how much I've missed you   
Yes, I've been brokenhearted   
Blue since the day we parted   
Why, why did I ever let you go   
Mamma mia, now I really know   
My my, I could never let you go

Just as that song ended, a slow song begun.

(A/N- Here it goes… Pay Attention to the last paragraph thingy of the song too.)

****    Hermione put her arms around Draco's neck, and he put his arms around her waist.
****

Ohh ohh...  
  
When the visions around you,  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surround you,  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength,  
I'll give you hope,  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call,  
Was standing here all along..

They continued to dance around all the other couples.  
  
And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you  
  
I've loved you forever,  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never...  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart (give you my heart)  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow,  
Forever has now begun...

And danced……  
  
Just close your eyes (close your eyes)  
Each loving day_ (each loving day)_  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you..  
This I promise you..  
  
Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all...

Hermione rested her head on Draco's shoulder.

And I will take (I will take you in my arms)  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you baby  
  
Just close your eyes   
Each loving day_ (each loving day)_  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you

Draco took his hand and lifted Hermione's head carefully.

"I love you." He said.  
  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Ooh, I promise you...

Hermione let go of Draco in utter shock.

And for some odd reason, the whole hall heard him: everyone stopped dancing, the music stopped playing and everyone looked at them. ****

"W-what?" She asked.

Draco stared at her with a worried look in his eyes.

"I… I love you." Draco repeated.

Some people gasped. Most looked intensely at them.

Pansy grinned and began to clap not seeing how intense this was.

Hermione turned from him and ran out of the hall.

Draco stared at Hermione's retreating back and turned to where the professors sat.

Ginny ran after Hermione.

Pansy stopped clapping and walked up to Draco.

"What happened?" She asked him.

"I… I… I don't know… she just… ran away." Draco said heartbroken.

Pansy looked worried. She bit the inside of her lip.

"Err… Come on!" Pansy said taking Draco by the wrist and running out of the hall with him.

Pansy was panting like mad as they both reached the Prefect Common Room portrait.

There Ginny stood.

"She ran in too soon for me to catch her, and I don't know the password" Ginny sighed.

Draco whispered the password to the portrait and it opened.

They all climbed through.

"Hermione!!" They shouted and ran over to her urgently.

"What happened to her?!" Ginny said.

^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^

A/N- Uh-oh! What's happened to Hermione?? Oh No! Dum Dum Dum Dummmm… I would've never had that happened, but seeing the story be 14 pages long as it is, I decided to stop… 3,959 words, baby! Go me! Okay, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me how it was. Oh and if you want to be a character in my story, in your review please insert a 1st and last name for you. Thanx for reading!

~HuGz~

Mara-Potter


	15. Hospital Wing Stay

****

A/N- SOOOOOOOOO sorry I took so long to write, I'm just starting to get lazy =-P lol.

Love Reborn- Hehe. Yeppy Doodles, Jake Movado! Oh and you should leave the name you want in your review, 'cause I dun gots a good memory :-P lol!

Tabii- Well… The chapter is out now! lol.

Renata- Aww shucks, thank you!!! Gee, I dunno if I can really make my chapters as long as 14. Only if there's like another dance or something (next one is in October! Halloweeeeeen). 

Brandi- Okay! Thank You!!!!

Mirei- Thanks, I am evil aren't I? I'm SOOOO evil, I didn't write soon!! lol!

Beingme15- LOL! Lavender sounded like Stephanie? Hmm, nice to know I can write a character that acts like a character who was a person who got to work with the Olsen Twins! lol! And thank you for liking my fic, lol! I dunno if Hermione will tell Draco she "loves" him too because she was sorta scared outta her shoes (LOL!) when he said it.

Tiff- Okay!

**blank**- Oops! My bad. hehehehehehe.

Christy G.- Me glad you liked my choice of Prefects and songs for the dance! :) Hehe, keep on grinnin' lol!

Jen Drake- Thanks. Hey btw do you (or does anyone reading this) know what rn means? Is it like a mess up or does it really mean something? I keep seeing it in reviews.

SophieBabe- LOL! I didn't even think of Pansy being funny, lol! Thanks! I also can't believe you reviewed for my poopy old story, lol! HEY EVERYBODY, IF YOU HAVEN'T (Which I HIGHLY Doubt) READ COMPLICATED AND THE SEQUAL TO IT! SOPHIEBABE IS AN AMAZIIIINNNNGGGGG WRITER!

Helly120- Thanks! Hey, who doesn't like N'Sync? Well…People who say N'Stink but… you know, lol. I must admit, I didn't really like the 2nd N'Sync song I used, but it matched with what I wanted Draco to say! Err… Maybe Hermione WILL Open Her Eyes… :-D

Maggie Elizabeth- Thanx!

Rei-Ayanami- Thank youuuuuu. Llol. Hey you gotsa breathing problem over there **laughs** lololol. Here's the next chapter!

Carolyn Bright- Thank you!

Starry Skies- Thanks! Hey, bad friend! lol! 

FieldHockeygrl-23- Thanks! And you'll find out what happened to her now!

Starry Skies (2nd review)- I love your story, great start, keep updating! Hey everybody!!!! Go read Starry Skies 1st FanFic! It's so cute so farrrrr!

If Anyone Has A Good Draco/Hermione Fic…… Tell me about itttt! Samarap@aol.com or Mara_Malfoy@swirvemail.com .

New Characters (Coming in later chapters):

Renata King

Sarah Toledo

A Little Review:

Pansy was panting like mad as they both reached the Prefect Common Room portrait.

There Ginny stood.

"She ran in too soon for me to catch her, and I don't know the password" Ginny sighed.

Draco whispered the password to the portrait and it opened.

They all climbed through.

"Hermione!!" They shouted and ran over to her urgently.

"What happened to her?!" Ginny said.

$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$

Chapter 15: Hospital Wing Stay

"I… I don't know. Hermione?" Draco said.

"What did you do to her?" Ginny stared at Draco.

"Nothing!"

"It's no time to fight, we have to help Hermione!" Pansy said looking desperately at Hermione.

Hermione lay spread out on the floor soaked in blood. There were dry tear stains on her face and her eyes were closed.

"Check her pulse!" Ginny told Pansy.

Pansy checked, "It's going super slow."

"We have to take her to the Hospital Wing!" Ginny exclaimed.

Draco rolled up his sleeves, bent down and picked Hermione up.

"Lets go." He commanded.

The 3 of them, along with Hermione, ran out of the Common Room and upstairs to the Hospital Wing.

"Madam Pomfrey!" (A/N- Did I spell it right? lol.) Pansy shouted.

"Yes dear?" Madam Pomfrey said running out from her office, "Oh my---- What happened?"

"We don't know!" Ginny said.

"Come, come! Put her down on this bed!" Madam Pomfrey said.

Draco followed orders and stood back to where Ginny and Pansy were.

"Okay, she's in my hands now…… Please leave." Madam Pomfrey said hurriedly.

"No." Draco said.

"Draco." Pansy whispered and ribbed Draco lightly.

"Come on," Ginny said.

"No. I'm not leaving." Draco said quite calmly.

"Draco, she wants us to leave… LET'S GO!" Pansy told him.

"NO. I'M STAYING HERE! I WANT TO MAKE SURE THAT HERMIONE IS ALRIGHT!" Draco yelled.

Ginny and Pansy stared at Draco in shock, mouths slightly open.

"O-kayyy…" Pansy said slowly and backed out of the door. She took Ginny's wrist and pulled her out of the room too.

Draco walked over to a chair set by the bed Hermione lay on. 

He put his face into his hands and closed his eyes. 

Draco heard Madam Pomfrey come back into the room.

He lay his head back onto a bed behind him, and slowly fell asleep worrying about Hermione.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Hours later Draco instantly sat up. He looked around and saw Hermione still laying on the bed but this time in a Hospital robe and no blood was to be seen. She had many cuts all over her arms and neck. Draco sighed. 

He suddenly felt something on his cheek. Something he'd never felt before enless it happened when he was much younger.

A single tear ran down his face. Slowly… slowly… slowly.

Draco quickly wiped it away.

'How is this possible?' He thought. 'I've never cried. NEVER. Just looking at someone with cuts, laying down makes me cry?… Well she's not just "someone" after all…

'I've been sitting here for a while, and I'm starving. I guess I should go out to the Kitchens, grab something to eat and come back.' Draco got up from his chair and headed for the door.

"Draco?" A weak voice called.

Draco spun around.

"Hermione?" He ran over to her and gave her a HUGE hug. "You're okay."

"Yeah…" Hermione trailed off.

"What happened? Why…… Why did you run out of the Great Hall when I… you know…" Draco trailed off and looked at the floor.

Hermione hesitated.

"I… I mean… Well… I really can't explain it." She said weakly. "As soon as you said it… I felt this shocking pain… and it sort of… made me run out of the hall… Oh… I don't know- I can't really explain it."

"Try." Draco pleaded.

Hermione took a deep breath.

"So… I ran out of the hall and into the Common Room and… and there stood a figure dressed in a black robe… The robe touched the floor so it looked like he glided over to me… He…" Hermione paused, took another deep breath and continued, "He stretched his hand out and grabbed me by the neck. He placed me into the middle of the room and let go. He then did… I think, " She whispered, "Crucio," She spoke back up "To me and I have no idea what I did to myself or what he or she did to me after that." Hermione took a deep breath and sighed.

Draco had been quiet the whole time, listening carefully.

"Interesting. Well, Hermione I bet you're tired and you really need to sleep, so… I'll just leave you here now and come back tomorrow morning." Draco said.

"Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah?"

"How long have I been here?"

"Maybe about 5 or 6 hours." Draco answered.

"Were you here the whole time?"

"Yes."

"Oh…"

Draco continued toward the door. As soon as he put his hand on the door knob…

"Thanks." He heard Hermione's soft voice.

He turned around, smiled sweetly and said, "You're Welcome." And continued out the door.

Hermione smiled, closed her eyes and fell asleep, thinking about something along with someONE.

A/N- I KNOW That was short, don't rub it in! I just did that because I haven't updated in a LONGGGGG time. I hope it was okay. It was pretty rushed so that it can be done with. lol! Lets see…. 5 pages and 1,306 words. Ciao Ciao!

~HuGz~

Mara-Potter


	16. Library Meet

****

A/N- Okaayyyyy, This might be a short chapter too… But… I'M LAZY REMEMBER?! lol… and if you're reading, please review, I just wanna make sure this is still worth reading. Oh Yeah… Yay! I reached 53 reviews. I wanna thank Summer Rose for being my 50th reviewer!!!

Sushi: Woooohoooooo! lol!

Summer Rose: Okayyyyyyy!

Rei-Ayanami: Me glad you ='s happy! lol! I'm trying to write… err… type!

Slytheringerl: You know… I never thought about Melissa helping them… You've given me a whooooooleeeee new thought. lol! Me glad you starting to like the story!

Starry Skies: Moreeeee Suspense!!! You're welcome also!

Love Reborn: Hmm… Thanx…

Renata: OMG, R U SERIOUS?! AWWWWWWW SHUCKS!!!! Lol ;) Thanx!

I'm Running Out Of Different Words To Say Going Back… Please Help!:

"Were you here the whole time?"

"Yes."

"Oh…"

Draco continued toward the door. As soon as he put his hand on the door knob…

"Thanks." He heard Hermione's soft voice.

He turned around, smiled sweetly and said, "You're Welcome." And continued out the 

door.

Hermione smiled, closed her eyes and fell asleep, thinking about something along with someONE.

^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ 

Chapter 16: Library Meet

A soft knock came on the Hospital Wings door.

Madam Pomfrey went over to the door and opened it.

There stood Harry and Ron. Harry was holding a bouquet of Daisy's.

"May we see Hermione? We saw what happened yesterday…" Harry said quietly.

Madam Pomfrey furrowed her eyebrows. "Oh… Alright" She gave in.

Harry and Ron stepped inside and walked over to Hermione's Hospital Bed.

Hermione sat there eating Chocolate Frogs(A/N- OMG! Those are SOOOO Good!!!!) and reading 'Hogwarts, A History.'

Ron cleared his throat.

Hermione looked up from her book. She lay the book down on her lap and put the Chocolate Frogs onto her bedside table.

"Hello!" Greeted Hermione.

"Hi. How are you feeling?" Harry asked.

"Better." Hermione smiled.

"That's good." Harry smiled back. "Here, these are for you." Harry handed the Daisy's to Hermione.

Hermione smiled and gave Harry a hug.

"Now that that's out of the way. WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING WITH MALFOY?!" Ron screamed.

Harry ribbed Ron.

"What he means is… Why did you go to the dance with Malfoy… And where did those three words come from? I didn't even think Malfoy could use them, let alone know them!" Harry said.

Hermione bit her lip. "Well, to answer your first question… I went with him because he asked me."

"Well Seamus was going to ask you…" Ron started.

"But he didn't." Hermione finished for him. "Besides, when he was hinting around asking me, I had already been asked by Draco… Yes DRACO." Hermione said looking at their shocked faces of calling Malfoy by his first name.

"He had ALREADY asked you? Dang…" Ron said.

"So?" Hermione asked.

"He must have asked really early." Harry said.

"Yeah, I guess." Hermione shrugged.

"And now about those three words." Ron said.

"Well… How am I supposed to know WHY he said that?!" 

"He said them to you!" Ron exclaimed.

"So, does everything I say to you make sense?!" Hermione cried.

"No!" Ron said quickly, not thinking about his answer.

"Exactly, you just proved my point Mr. 'I don't even think about what I say, so it just makes me sound wrong!'" Hermione yelled.

"Ron… Maybe you should leave." Harry said calmly.

"Maybe I should." Ron said, annoyed, and turned sharply around stomping out of the room.

Harry rolled his eyes and turned back to Hermione.

"Sorry about that." He said.

"Its okay. That's Ron for you." Hermione said.

Harry grinned. "Well feel better 'Mione." He gave her a hug and left.

Hermione picked up the book she was reading, and continued to eat her Chocolate Frogs.

---4 Hours Later---

"Okay Miss Granger, you may leave the Hospital Wing, seeing that you seem to be doing better, and the Chocolate Frogs helped you regain energy." Madam Pomfrey said.

Hermione smiled widely and hopped out of bed, after carefully closing the book she borrowed from Madam Pomfrey.

@ ^ @ ^ @ ^ @ ^ @ ^ @ ^ @ ^ @ ^ @

Hermione sat in her Prefect Common Room reading 'Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them' (A/N- I have that book, it's interesting, really.) She had the rest of the day off from classes since she had missed half of them already.

The portrait swung open and in came…

"Draco?" Hermione said not believing her eyes.

"Hello. Feeling better?" Draco said dropping his bag on the middle of the floor, and joining Hermione on the couch.

"Yes." She answered. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in potions."

"Well I had a bit of a headache, and I told Professor Snape, he said I could come here and get some rest." Draco explained.

"I see."

"Yep. So, I guess I'll see you at dinner." Draco said simply.

"Okay. Feel better." Hermione said.

"Thanks." Draco said getting up from the couch and heading up the stairs.

A few seconds later there was a close of a door.

Hermione shook her head. 'Sure, a headache…' She thought.

^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^

Dinnertime came and went fast. Melissa told Hermione that she wanted to meet her in the library to talk to her after dinner.

So they were walking down the hallway toward the library when Hermione asked…

"Why do you want to speak to me?"

"It's about Draco." Melissa answered.

(A/N- **smiles at Slytheringerl**)

"What about him?" Hermione questioned as the entered the library, which only about 4 kids were in.

They went behind a case of books where nobody could hear them.

"Well… you know he likes…err… loves you right?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah…"

"Do you like… err… or 'love' him too?" Melissa asked.

Silence.

An uncomfortable silence.

Hermione sat down. Melissa followed suit.

Hermione figited with her skirt.

Melissa watched Hermione carefully.

"Hermione…?" Melissa said, slowly forming that famous Malfoy smirk. "Hermione, do you like my brother?"

"No. No, of course not. I just can't forget everything horrible he's done to me all these years." Hermione answered looking down at the floor.

"Hermione, look at ME, not the FLOOR, and tell me that." Melissa smirked.

Hermione looked at Melissa, straight into her eyes and said, "I don't l-…… FINE! I like Draco, okay?"

Melissa laughed out loud. "I knew it! I knew it!" She announced. "Hermione likes Draco!"

Hermione glared. "MELISSA!"

"You do…?" Said a voice.

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

A/N- DUM DUM DUM DUMMMMMMMMM! Wonder who that is? Well, it's not Draco F.Y.I, you guys! Tune in next time for……………… A WALK I WILL REMEMBER! And we'll find out who this mysterious voice is. Okay… Regular update… 5 pages 1,169 words. YaaDaa Yaadaa Yaadaa. BTW, I got a new laptop, so since I'll be using that, I'm making up another story =-D Never thought that would happen. It'll be posted up soon. So… Ciao Ciao!

~HuGz~

Mara-Potter


	17. Oh My Gosh!

****

A/N- I think this is by far the only chapter that I actually had something planned for, after that "you do?" Hehe, I really made people curious. Didn't I? *smiles* Okay… After a few more stuff, you can move on to who said it!

Violet Rose- Yes this is Draco/Hermione. Hr is Hermione and Harry to me. So, I just say D/H. *shiverz at the thought of Draco/Harry* Thanks for thinking its 'not bad', even since you were looking for Draco/Harry!

Love Reborn- Good, Good, Good, Me Happy!

Celestrial Eclipse- Thanks, that helped me, I changed it, so now its right! Glad you like my storyyyyyy! 

Rei-Ayanami- Thanx! Stay curious, reaaaadddd! lol!

SophieBabe- I hope the person's good! Thanx!

Lexi- Awwwwwwwww, Thank you! I know she should have. HERMIONE, OPEN YOUR EYES! Well, at least we know she likes him too!

Chirista- AWWWWWW SHUCKS! Thank you!!! Well this is the chappy where you, yes YOU, can find out. Lets have some clapping from the audience! *audience claps* lol. TV Show Host :-D

Disclaimer- Whats the point in that? If someone is using Fanfiction.net…. Do you really think they'll own it?

Movin' On Back…

"No. No, of course not. I just can't forget everything horrible he's done to me all these years." Hermione answered looking down at the floor.

"Hermione, look at ME, not the FLOOR, and tell me that." Melissa smirked.

Hermione looked at Melissa, straight into her eyes and said, "I don't l-…… FINE! I like Draco, okay?"

Melissa laughed out loud. "I knew it! I knew it!" She announced. "Hermione likes Draco!"

Hermione glared. "MELISSA!"

"You do…?" Said a voice.

++++++++++++==============++++++++++++==============+++++++++++++=============++++

Here we go…

The Big Chapter People Have Been Waiting For……..

Yes, This is it…………..

Beginning Now……………..

Okay……………

Here we gooooooooooooooooo……………………….

Chapter 17: Oh-My-Gosh!

"Oh-my-gosh. Who's there?" Hermione asked.

"Who ever is EAVSDROPPING, betta get the steppin' before I hurt them.

"I'm going to hurt you, Melissa!" Hermione said. "YOU'RE the one who decided to shout it out!"

They saw the shadow of the eavesdropper and watched it come to step in front of them.

(A/N- Here it is……………………………….................)

"OH MY GOSH!" Hermione yelled.

Melissa pretended to be surprised, but failed miserably.

Hermione turned to look at Melissa.

"You set me up!" Hermione yelled.

  
Melissa shrugged her shoulders.

"What's wrong, you knew how I felt, but you didn't want me to know about you?" said……………………….

Draco Malfoy.

(A/N- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I TRICKED YOU GUYS! lol. I said that it wasn't Draco…. And it wassssssssssssssssssssssss, lol. Too excited, lol!)

"Uhm… well… I…" Hermione stuttered.

Draco smirked.

"Aww Hermione don't be shy." He smirked again.

"Draco! You weren't supposed to come out!" Melissa said to him.

"Yeah, well, I had to. I know how Hermione feels now." Draco said.

"I can't believe this…" Hermione said disbelievingly.

"Believe it." Draco said.

Hermione got up.

"I think I should go now…" She said.

"What? No! Err… I mean… Why?" Draco asked.

"Because I think you two need to discuss something, and I don't have to be here." Hermione answered.

She got up and walked out.

"Look, you dun messed it up." Melissa said following after Hermione.

"Aww man!" Draco said, he turned around and followed both of them out.

@_+@_+@_+@_+@_+@_+@_+@_+@_+@_+@_+@_+@_+@_+@_+@_+@_+@_+@_+@

A/N- Short Chapter I know… But I wanted to clear up my cliffy. 3 pages. 570 words. I gotta go, or else I would have made it longer. Love ya'll!

~HuGz~

Mara-Potter


	18. The Chase

****

A/N- HeYeRz EvErYoNe! I hOpE yA'Ll LiKeD tHe LaSt ChApTeR! HaPpY nEw YeArS eVe!

Emolay: About the thanksgiving thing, I know, my friend reviewed and told me :-P lol! 

Emolay: (2nd review) OMG! AWWWWW SHUCKKKSSSS!!! Thank you so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

dRaCoS-gUrL: Your welcome! Thanks for reviewing mine toooooooooooooo! Dudette, this is soooooooooooooooooo weird…. Yet cool! And what do you mean Teen Books? You mean fanfics, or real books?

Mariah Colwell: Yes, I've got plenty of reviews saying that :-P 

Alexa: Aww, thank you!

Rei-Ayanami: Was it that funny? lol! Thanks. Me glad you get good surprise. Llol. And…… I love the smirks too!!! When I talk to people I always say "Does the Malfoy smirk."

LISTEN UP EVERYONE! AFTER 10 REVIEWS OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT :-P SAYING THE SAME THING, I THINK I SHOULD LET YOU GUYS KNOW… I NOW KNOW THAT BRITAIN DOESN'T CELEBRATE THANKSGIVING! That is all, have a nice day :-) lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter………….. Borriiiinnngggg, I'm tired of that Disclaimer thing!

"What? No! Err… I mean… Why?" Draco asked.

"Because I think you two need to discuss something, and I don't have to be here." Hermione answered.

She got up and walked out.

"Look, you dun messed it up." Melissa said following after Hermione.

"Aww man!" Draco said, he turned around and followed both of them out.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Chapter 18: (OOOOOOOOH! My Favourite Number!!!) The Chase

"Hermione!" Melissa shouted.

Hermione was about 10 feet in front of Melissa. She turned a corner.

Melissa ran after Hermione, and turned the same corner.

Draco was still behind, following them both.

"Hermione! Wait up!" Melissa shouted again.

"No!" Hermione yelled back.

"You guys…err… girls! Waitttt!" Draco yelled to Melissa and Hermione.

"No!" They yelled back to him.

"Ugh!" Draco stomped his foot.

Hold on. He was a wizard right?

"ACCIO!" Draco said.

10 seconds later, his broom was in his hand.

He got on it and sped forward. 

He reached up to where Melissa was in about 5 seconds, picked her up by the back of her clothes and dropped her on his broom, in back of him.

Hermione was running in front of them… about 20 feet in front.

"Go faster!" Melissa said to Draco.

"Shut-up!" Draco said.

Melissa hit Draco on the back… HARD.

"OW! Melissa, I'ma hurt you!"

(A/N- I'ma was specially put in :) lol!)

"Sure. Just go!"

Draco sped up a little.

10 feet away…

9 feet away…

8 feet away…

7 feet away…

6 feet away…

5 feet away…

4 feet away…

3 feet away…

2 feet away…

Draco put his hand out to grab her.

Hermione had said the password and went inside the Common Room.

"Da-!"

"Draco! Watch the mouth." Melissa shouted.

(A/N- I KNOW, you didn't think I was gunna curse. Oh please!)

They sped past the door.

Draco shortly stopped the broom.

"UGH!" Melissa said.

Draco pushed Melissa off the broom, then got off himself.

Draco grabbed his broom and left to run to the Common Room.

Within 10 seconds he arrived at the portrait, shouted the password (Charms), and entered the Common Room in time to see Hermione's door slam.

"HERMIONE!" Draco shouted.

Draco and Melissa ran up the stairs and stood in front of Hermione's door.

Melissa knocked.

"Her-"

"Hermione open this door NOW!" Draco interrupted.

"GO AWAY!"

"Hermione… Please." Melissa said.

"No. I can't believe you Melissa." Hermione said.

"Why are you so upset?!" Melissa asked leaning on the door.

Silence.

"Hermione?" Melissa said softly.

"Ugh, I'm tired of this. Alohamora!" Draco said pointing his wand to the doorknob.

The door creaked open.

Hermione lay down on her bed with her back turned away from the door.

  
"Leave…please." Hermione whispered.

"No way. Why are you so upset? I'm just totally not registering this." Draco said.

"Hello. Knock, Knock. Is anyone in their empty brain of Draco? We set her up, so that you can hear if she likes you or what not." Melissa explained.

"Oh come on. I mean, it's not THAT bad that I know……… is it?" Draco asked.

More silence.

  
Draco leaned in to whisper to Melissa.

  
"Can you leave, please?" 

"Why do I have to l-… ohhhh, I get it." Melissa whispered back and gave a huge fake wink. "I'll just go." 

Melissa opened the door and left.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Draco walked over and sat on her bed.

"…"

"Hermione. Okay, listen, I know you didn't want me to know but… I mean, don't you feel a *little* better that you don't have to hide it from me anymore?" Draco asked.

"…"

"I'm sorry." Draco sighed. He got up and began to leave.

"Yes." Came Hermione's small voice.

"Excuse me?" Draco said.

Hermione sat up and faced him.

"Yes, I feel better. But it's still totally embarrassing. I mean… what if you're not the only one who heard. What if someone else heard and it got to Harry and Ron… what if because of this they won't ever speak to me again… What if-" Hermione was cut off.

"What if they don't know? Hermione, why do you care so much about what they think?" Draco asked.

"Because they're my best friends." Hermione said.

"Well, wouldn't best friends support you?" Draco asked.

"They're a bit… overprotected." Hermione answered.

"Sounds more like parents." Draco laughed.

"Yeah, I guess. But still, Slytherin and Gryffindor is basically the thing that will make them mad." Hermione said.

"Hermione… I'm sorry about what we did. But we really didn't mean to embarrass you or anything." Draco sighed.

"It's okay." Hermione said.

Draco smiled.

Hermione smiled back.

Draco leaned forward and pecked Hermione on the cheek.

"Goodnight." He said, and left her room swiftly, closing the door behind him.

"Goodnight." Hermione whispered back into the dark.

$$$$^^^^$$$$^^^^$$$$^^^^$$$$^^^^$$$$^^^^$$$$^^^^$$$$^^^^$$$$

A/N- HeYeRz! HaPpY NeW YeArS! I hope that was a good chappy. Draco is so nicccceeeee. Llol! Well… Lets see that was 1,002 words and 5 pages long. I hope I have a chance to write again this week!

~HuGz~

Mara-Potter


	19. Seamus! Ron!

****

A/N: My BiRtHdAy was JaNuArY 18th (I'm 13!) and… I had writers block… and… and… we've had state tests, and.. And… VaLeNtInEs Day was recently… so… I haven't updated. Sorrryyyyy! Just to let ya'll know, I'm skipping the thanx and everything this time because I lost track of who reviewed :-P But I Will Next Time!! 

Oh yeah, I think I understand what a Beta-Reader-Tester person is… Sooooo…. Does anyone wanna be one for this story? :-D lol, Maybe I'll even have less writers block ;) :-P

But… 

Samara: Yeah! That's My Name!!! Wow, it's yours too?! That's SO Cool!!!!

Disclaimer: What do YOU think……?

Flashin' Back: 

"Hermione… I'm sorry about what we did. But we really didn't mean to embarrass you or anything." Draco sighed.

"It's okay." Hermione said.

Draco smiled.

Hermione smiled back.

Draco leaned forward and pecked Hermione on the cheek.

"Goodnight." He said, and left her room swiftly, closing the door behind him.

"Goodnight." Hermione whispered back into the dark.

-_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_-_--_--_--_--_--_-

Chapter 19: Seamus! Ron!

Hermione woke up the next morning smiling, remembering last night.

Suddenly her thoughts returned to the night of the dance.

What had happened?

Who was that dressed in a black robe?

Why did they lead her to the Common Room to beat her up?

Hermione shook her head.

She'd have to think about this later.

Class would start in 2 hours and she had to get dressed and ready for breakfast.

So Hermione took a hot shower thinking a little more about her previous thoughts.

She got out of the shower and dressed into her robes.

Hermione walked over to the dresser mirror and applied some lip gloss and blush, then headed 

out the door.

Harry and Ron were waiting for her in the Common Room.

Hermione walked down the stairs toward them.

Harry looked up at Hermione, and immediately smiled.

"You're okay!" He exclaimed and embraced Hermione.

"We heard from Ginny that you were in the Hospital Wing, but by the time we went to go visit you, you had left." Ron explained and gave Hermione a huge hug.

"We're so happy you're alright." Harry said.

Hermione smiled. "Thanks."

"Okay, enough of this mushy gushy stuff, lets go down to breakfast." Ron said.

The trio walked down to The Great Hall and Hermione was greeted and told they were glad to see her, by her fellow Gryffindors. Obviously Ginny had told everybody that she was in the Hospital Wing.

"Hey Hermione!" Yelled Seamus. "Come over here, I want to ask you a few things."

"Okay." Hermione answered.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked over to where Seamus and Dean were and sat across from them.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" Hermione asked while putting pancakes onto her plate.

"Uh… Well…" Seamus stuttered.

"He wanted to know why you went with Malfoy, of all people, to the dance." Dean said.

Seamus stepped on his toe under the table.

"Well, because… he asked me… and I mean… well…" Hermione stuttered.

"Is he your boyfriend or something? No… he can't be… you wouldn't have ran out the hall when… when he said those _3 special words._" Dean said sarcastically.

"You guys are so weird, you don't even know how to say those '_3 special words.'_ " Hermione ended sarcastically. "And to answer your already answered question, no he's not my boyfriend."

"So WHY on EARTH would you go to the dance with him????" Dean said.

"Wasn't Seamus the one who was going to ask me the questions? Anyway… I went with him because…-" Hermione said.

"Because why?" Dean asked.

"Because…" Hermione began.

"You were forced weren't you? He threated to Crucio you or something right? I knew Malfoy was mean… but not THAT mean…" Dean interrupted again.

"No, it's because I…" Hermione started again.

"What? Because you looooooooooooooooove him?" Dean teased.

Everyone began to laugh.

"Well actually…" Hermione began once again.

"Come on Hermione! Spit it out!" Dean rushed.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm trying, but you keep interrupting me!" She argued.

"Did he really threaten you with any of the Unforgivable Curses?" Dean said a little mad.

"No it's because I…"

"You what?" Ron butted in.

"I l-" Hermione started to yell in a mad way.

Harry, being the sensitive person, who actually listens and pays attention to his surroundings bent over and covered Hermiones mouth.

Harry threw everyone a smile at the Gryffindors and dragged Hermione out to the hall.

Ron, Seamus, and Dean mad because he interrupted Hermione when she was going to say why.

"You weren't about to say what I thought you were going to say, were you??" Harry said uncovering Hermione's mouth.

"It depends… what do you think I was gonna say?" Hermione asked.

"What WERE you going to say?" Harry asked.

"I was err… I was going to say… that… I was f… f… _forced_… yeah… forced to go with him." Hermione answered.

Harry gave her a dead look.

"What were you really going to say?" Harry asked her.

Hermione knew Harry could tell when she was lying.

Hermione sighed.

"I wasn't really going to SAY it.. It was just going to slip." Hermione said.

"Well, tell me what was going to 'slip.'" Harry told Hermione.

Hermione sighed again.

"I was going to accidentally say that… that… that I like Draco Malfoy…" Hermione trailed off.

Someone around the corner from them gasped.

Hermione and Harry went wide eyed.

They ran to the corner and looked around it.

It wasn't just someONE… it was some people…

2 people to be exact.

"Seamus!" Shouted Hermione.

"Ron!" Shouted Harry at the same time.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

A/N- I hope that was a good chapter… every time I tried to write… I couldn't… I was just stuck on the first sentence, 'Hermione woke up the next morning smiling, remembering last night.' lol. Well… that was 4 pages… 975 words… short… but… I needed something… lol…

~HuGz~

Mara-Potter


	20. We Like You

****

A/N- lol, this is like the quickest I updated. I think… lol… Nothing much to say except that Alicia Keys came back to visit her old school… which is… er.. My school. lol.

Belle- Thank you! Llol, I sorta had that problem once… except I was like.. Banging on the keyboard and the key came out. After a while, we got it back in :-D lol! Oh yeah, and I will use your words for a flashback :-D

Rei-Ayanami- Woo hoo! Thanks!

Samara- Thanks! Look for a email from either **Samarap@aol.com**** or ****Mara_Malfoy@swirvemail.com**** soon… Oh and if you have msn messenger, you can IM me at ****Samara_Rules@hotmail.com****! :-D**

+++++++++++++++++-----------------------------------++++++++++++++++

If I Could Turn Back The Hands Of Time… You'd see this again ;) :

Someone around the corner from them gasped.

Hermione and Harry went wide eyed.

They ran to the corner and looked around it.

It wasn't just someONE… it was some people…

2 people to be exact.

"Seamus!" Shouted Hermione.

"Ron!" Shouted Harry at the same time.

1212-------1212-------1212-------1212-------1212-------1212-------1212-------1212

Chapter 20: (WOW! Already this far??) We Like You

Hermione and Harry ran after them.

They were moving fast. It seemed they were heading for Gryffindor Tower.

Seamus and Ron turned a corner.

Harry and Hermione followed.

They ran for a few minutes.

Seamus and Ron went up a flight of stairs.

Harry and Hermione followed still.

Seamus shouted the password to the tower and ran in, followed by Ron.

The portrait closed right in Harry's face.

He said the password and he and Hermione stepped in.

"Where do you think they are?" Hermione said.

"Boys Dorm. Stay down here, I'll go check." Harry told Hermione.

"Okay." Hermione said heading to a couch in the Common Room.

Harry went up the stairs and into the Dormitory.

Hermione stared into the fire thinking.

'_Omigosh, I shouldn't have said that out loud. I knew I shouldn't have! I should have went someplace a little more private and said it… this is so stupid. Why were they eavesdropping anyway? Boys can be so nosy… Omigosh… are they mad at me or something? Well they can't stop me from liking someone that I like… ohhhh this is so stupid!'_

Harry came downstairs pulling Ron and Seamus by the arm.

"Okay, you guys need to talk." Harry said. "This is _not_ Hermione's fault at all."

When Harry got to the Common Room, he pushed Seamus and Ron into a couch, and then sat down next to Hermione.

"Talk." Harry demanded.

Quiet…

"Is there a problem?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. How could you like MALFOY, Hermione??" Ron demanded more than asked.

"Well… I mean… if you knew him, or been around him and gave him a _chance_… you'd understand…" Hermione answered.

"But it's MALFOY!" Ron shouted.

"What on earth is that supposed to mean??" Hermione yelled back.

"He's our arch-enemy, Hermione!" Ron said.

"But he's changed! At least around me…" Hermione said.

"He's probably playing some bloody trick for all you know, Hermione!" Ron hissed.

"No. He wouldn't. He couldn't. How he acts is pure. Not fake. Not fake at all." Hermione responded.

"All I'm saying, is that you just don't know." Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, then looked at Seamus.

"Seamus? You've been really quiet." Harry said, noticing Hermione look at him.

"I've been listening." Seamus said.

"Okay…" Hermione trailed off.

"You guys aren't answering Hermione truthfully. Tell her the truth.. NOW." Harry said.

Hermione looked confused.

"The truth…?" Hermione said.

"Yeah. The truth." Harry told Hermione. "Tell her how you feel." Harry looked sharply at Seamus and Harry.

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Seamus, how 'bout you go first since Ron is.. Uh… in need of cooling off." Harry suggested.

Seamus shot Harry and worried look.

Harry gave him a reassuring nod.

"Well… Uhm…" Seamus started, looking at the floor. "See… err… I've sorta… had… a crush on you… since like… 2nd year… and… uhm… I guess… I guess I was upset to hear you like Malfoy… 'cause… well… you get it." He looked up.

Hermione tilted her head.

  
"Aww." Hermione got up, walked over to Seamus, bent down and gave him a huge hug. "I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings." Hermione let go and sat back down where she had sat previously.

Ron's face was reddened.

Seamus was looking at the floor blushing furiously.

"Ron?" Harry said.

"Ditto… but… I liked you since err… 1st year." Ron mumbled looking at the floor.

Hermione gave Ron a hug too and stood up in front of Ron and Seamus.

"I'm sorry." Was all she could get out. Then Hermione ran out of the Common Room, into her own, and up to her room.

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

__

'Wow, I've sure been stupid. How could I not have known! This is so terrible. I hurt their feelings… and I admitted my deepest-darkest, secret. I can't believe this…' Hermione thought sitting at the edge of her bed, covering her face with her hands. _'I don't know what to do. I don't want to go outside… I'm going to stay in from classes today. This is just too embarrassing… What if someone else heard… Oh no oh no oh no…'_

Suddenly there was a soft knock from the Lion's portrait that led to Gryffindor Common Room.

Hermione looked at it.

She sighed, got up and opened it.

Harry stood there.

"Come on in." Hermione said opening the portrait door wider so that Harry could step in.

Hermione closed the door behind him.

Harry sat on the couch in her room and Hermione did the same.

"Are you okay? You just said "Sorry" and fled from the room back there." Harry said.

"I just feel so bad. I mean… I never knew." Hermione responded.

"It's not your fault. I've been trying to get them to tell you for the past billion years. Don't feel so bad. I mean… they were eavesdropping." Harry said.

  
"Yeah but… I mean…-" Hermione started.

"I understand how you feel. Just don't feel bad about it! They'll get over it…… Of course… They'll still like YOU though." Harry said.

Hermione sighed.

"This is so not good. No matter what way you look at it… it's just not good…"

"Just calm down. Forget about it. You've still got school work to worry about… and seeing Snape's ugly face…" Harry said.

"I'm skipping classes today. It'll be too embarrassing to show my face… I mean… what if someone else overheard? What if they tell people? I don't want people glaring at me all day, Harry." Said Hermione.

"Nobody else heard. Nobody will glare at you. Just give it a rest." Harry said.

"But Harry-"

"Just try to forget about it."

Hermione sighed. 

"Fine, but I'm still staying in."

"If you stay in here, you'll think about it even more." Harry said.

"I'll read." Hermione suggested.

Harry bit his lip. "I suppose…… Just… Whatever you do… try not to worry about it."

"Alright."

"Ok. Well… I'll tell the Professor's you were feeling sick."

"Okay. Thanks." Hermione said smiling.

"No problem." Harry said opening the portrait.

He stepped out, poked his head back in and said "Remember… _don't_ think about it!" Winked and left, closing the portrait door behind him.

Hermione walked over to her bed and picked up _'Hogwarts, A History'_ , sat down and began to read.

&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&

A/N- Thanks for reading. I hope it was a good chapter :-D It's 5 pages long, 1259 words… and uhh… I'm still looking for a Beta Reader Person. Llol. Just Email me or IM me if you want to be it. :-D

~HuGz~

Mara-Potter


	21. Truth Fest

****

A/N- Sorry People! I Would've Posted Sooner, But I Had The Flu… *cough* *looks away* again… I REALLY Don't Know How I'm Getting It. Ah Well… Moving On…

Rei-Ayanami- Woo Hoo! You're my Beta Readerrrrrrrrrrrr :-D I'm Happy The Story Makes You Happy :-D Also… Maybe I'll Have Harry Winking His Little Thing. lol

no one- Thanx. And… You're going to have to wait a while to find out who did that at the dance because… I need to figure it out too! Woo Hoo! lol!

clare- I know I know. If you read on, you'd see I announced that :-P Also, I think I did type mum. If not… err.. I was thinking of it. lol. Sorry!

Snakeyes- Thanks! I Think I'm Going To Use Your Idea, Later On When I Find I Place ;) Maybe Even In This Chappy :-D And Also, I SOOOOOOOOO Love Your Story!!!! It's SOOOOOOOOOO Great! 

bz- Thanks. Here it is!

Draco'a Draca- Oh Sweat! I had checked back in my story to see if they visited. Dang! I don't think I looked far enough. Sorry!!!! I wrote that after like a month or something, so I couldn't remember. 

-

Future Character:

Jesika Barnes- Brunette, Blue Eyes, 5th Year

{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}

Movin' On U-up… Err… Movin' On Baa-aack:

"I'll read." Hermione suggested.

Harry bit his lip. "I suppose…… Just… Whatever you do… try not to worry about it."

"Alright."

"Ok. Well… I'll tell the Professor's you were feeling sick."

"Okay. Thanks." Hermione said smiling.

"No problem." Harry said opening the portrait.

He stepped out, poked his head back in and said "Remember… _don't_ think about it!" 

Winked and left, closing the portrait door behind him.

Hermione walked over to her bed and picked up _'Hogwarts, A History'_ , sat down and began to read.

****

*************************************()***************************************

Chapter 21: Truth Fest

As soon as Harry was out of earshot, Hermione set the book down on her night table.

Hermione sighed.

__

Why me? Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy? I am going to be so_ dead. If any other Gryffindors heard, they'd try to kill me… except for Lavender and Parvati… Boy crazy girls… If Slytherins heard… they'd tease me! I dunno about the Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaw… but… Oh, this is so messed up!_

Hermione sighed once again and just stared at her book.

Suddenly Hermione had a feeling.

A strange feeling.

She felt… She felt like someone else was there.

Hermione walked slowly out of her room.

She gently closed the door behind her.

Hermione leaned over the railing into the Common Room and saw someone sitting on the couch.

Hermione tiptoed down the stairs and snuck up behind the couch. 

She leaned over the top and looked down.

The person disappeared!

Hermione looked at the empty space where the person use to be.

__

Hmm…… Ahh-

"AHHH!"

Someone grabbed her around the waist and covered her mouth.

"Stop screaming." The person said then let Hermione go.

Hermione turned around.

And was relieved to see…

"Draco. You scared me!" Hermione said.

"Yah… well… what were _you_ doing _trying _to sneak up behind me?" Draco said.

"Well, I had this feeling, and I came out, saw the top of your head and wanted to know who you were, to make sure you weren't an intruder or something like-"

"Okay! Okay!" Draco said, stopping Hermione from blabbing on.

"Right. So, why are you still here? It's midway through breakfast."

"Because… I am… sick? Sick! Because I'm sick." Cough. Cough. Draco said, adding on a little fake cough.

"Oh riiiiiiiiight. Why are you still here?" Hermione repeated.

"I just told you-" Draco started.

"-A big lie. Honestly, I'm not that ignorant. Tell me the truth."

"I was sort of… _passing_ your door… and I heard you say you were staying in… so… I guess… I decided I want to stay in too." Draco said.

"Right." Hermione answered.

"Well… there's nothing to do… no (thank god) homework…" Draco said.

"Yeah… What an exciting way to start out the day…" Hermione trailed off.

"What to do… What to do…"

Hermione just stared at Draco as he thought.

"Ah ha!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked.

"Truth Fest!" Draco said.

"What?"

"A Truth Fest! Let's have a Truth Fest!" Draco exclaimed.

"Meaning… what exactly…?" Hermione asked.

"You know… The whole… drink a truth potion, ask questions, blah dee blah dee blah sort of thing." Draco explained.

"Oh. Okay, then. But we don't seem to have a truth potion." Hermione reasoned.

"Not so fast. I have some stored up in my room. Hold on." Draco ran up the stairs to his dorm.

Hermione went over to the couch and sat down waiting for Draco to come back.

__

Okay, what's up here? Something wrong with this picture? Yes! Where's this sudden idea coming from… (A/N- *cough* Snakeyes *cough*) _He's going to do something… He's got something planned for this… What question could he probably have that he can't just ask me? Or… maybe he would, but, he just wants to make sure I'm telling the truth. Ah well…_

By that time, Draco came down the stairs holding a bottled potion in his hands.

He sat by Hermione and put the glass on the table in front of them.

Draco muttered a spell twirling his wand around, and two glasses appeared on the table.

Draco faced Hermione and smiled.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yes." Hermione said promptly.

"Okay."

He took the bottle and poor the equal to two gulps in each glass.

Hermione and Draco picked up their glasses.

Hermione uneasily looked at hers.

"Bottoms up." Draco said.

They both drank a gulp full, and set the glasses down on the table.

They looked at each other.

"Well? Who first?" Hermione asked.

"Doesn't matter. Would you like to question me first? Or me question you?" Draco asked.

"I dunno. I don't care." Hermione said.

"Alright. You can go first." Draco told her.

"Okay… Oh, I dunno what to ask you… Uhm… Who do you dislike?" Hermione asked.

"Crabbe and Goyle. Their just to goofballs who'd do anything, and overeat." Draco answered.

(A/N- Okay, I'm changing what I did the first time we had the Truth Potion. Now, I'm going to make them conscious of what their saying after they say it.)

"Oh come on Hermione. You _are_ allowed to ask personal questions." Draco said laughing at the last part.

"Uhm… I really don't know what to ask you. Oh… How about this… What's on your mind right now?"

"Hermione. How beautiful Hermione is, how sweet she smells, her personality, and how she always looks so nice… I could go on forever." Draco said dreamily.

Hermione blushed a dark right.

Draco smirked.

"Why the red face?" He smiled.

Hermione looked away.

"I'm done questioning you for now."

"Alright then… My turn!… Hmmm… What shall I ask you? Do you remember when I told you that I loved you, at the ball?" Draco began.

"Yes." Hermione answered.

"I know you like me. But I want to know if you feel the same way. Hermione, do you love me?" Draco asked.

(A/N- I was WAY tempted to stop here. And I mean… WAY tempted. But, people probably would've been mad… so I'll continue.)

There was a silent pause.

"I do." Hermione answered.

When she realized what she said, she blushed a darker redish than before and looked away.

Draco's mouth turned into a smirk verrrryyyyy slowly.

"So, you do love me?" Draco asked rhetorically.

Hermione covered her face.

"Well, well, well. I don't need this potion to ask you this part." Draco said. "Will you be my girlfriend?" 

Silence.

"Her-?"

"Yes." Hermione answered.

Draco smiled.

Hermione smiled too, still blushing.

Draco leaned over to Hermione and kissed her cheek.

"My goal here is done." Draco said swiftly leaving the Common Room.

"Is THAT why you wanted a little Truth Fest, as you call it." Hermione said.

"Exactly." Draco continued up the stairs to his dorm.

__

What a year this'll be…

++++++++++++++++++++++============++++++++++++++++++++++

A/N- Hey, I hoped you liked this chapter. It's longer than what I've been writing… Still not as long as I'd _like_ it to be… but… I'm still progressing. lol! 6 pages, 1363 words. Thanks For Reading! 

~HuGz~

Mara-Potter


	22. Astronomy Tower:Part 1

****

A/N- Heyyyyy! Guess what! (Chicken Butt), anyways… I won't be able to update during [my] Spring Vacation, which is sometime in the middle of April. I am booked to go to another state to shoot a math series video thingy for four days. Woo hoo! So before I go away, I'll post a lot :-D Anyways (again), Thanks for reviewing!

Also, if anybody knows any good D/H fics, IM me (@ Samaraisacutie) or E-mail me (@ Samarap@aol.com), or tell me in the reviews :-D. And if you're just bored and you need to talk to someone… IM me!!!!!! I'm bored tooooooooooooooooooo!

Belle: Belle, Belle, Belle… It wasn't even my idea! I got it from Snakeyes when she reviewed. lol! You can use it ;) Also, glad you like this :-D… And… HEY! Is your story Draco/Hermione? lol…

George: Really? It seemed pretty short to me! lol. And, yes it was for one chapter :-P Uhhh, Draco used the Truth Potion so that he could be positive that she's telling the truth on whatever she answered him.

Rei-Ayanami: lol! Yay! Go Draco! Glad you liked the chappy :-D

L: LOL! Thank you!!!!!!!!!!! But, I guarantee it won't end like 'A Walk to Remember', I want this story to be very long, and I don't like the thought of Main Characters dying :-P

Hey, Another thing… If anyone remembers who I made Prefects and Head Boy and Girl… can you tell me? I forgot and I cannot find it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&*****************&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sponge-Bob Backwards-Pants:

"Well, well, well. I don't need this potion to ask you this part." Draco said. "Will you be my girlfriend?" 

Silence.

"Her-?"

"Yes." Hermione answered.

Draco smiled.

Hermione smiled too, still blushing.

Draco leaned over to Hermione and kissed her cheek.

"My goal here is done." Draco said swiftly leaving the Common Room.

"Is THAT why you wanted a little Truth Fest, as you call it." Hermione said.

"Exactly." Draco continued up the stairs to his dorm.

What a year this'll be…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter 22: Astronomy Tower-Part 1 

The next day, Hermione woke up bright and early.

Her thoughts immediately to the previous morning.

I have a boyfriend…

The thought was weird to think about.

Hermione never had a boyfriend before.

Unless you counted Viktor…

But he was way older than her.

He didn't really seem like a boyfriend to her.

Oh well…

(A/N- hmmm… lol… it looks like I'm writing like my 2nd favourite author… Louis Sachar. 

Interesting…)

Hermione took a shower and got dressed, putting on her school uniforms and letting her hair out as it's wavy streaked self. She applied some make-up and thought.

Okay… Think POSITIVE thoughts Hermione… nobody heard your little outburst except for Seamus and Ron… Only Seamus, Harry, and Ron er… and Draco, knows that I like him.

Hermione picked up her bag and headed out the door.

She went in the Common Room and saw Draco staring into the fire place.

Hermione took in a deep breath.

She started down the stairs.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, Draco had heard her and turned around.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." Hermione responded.

She looked down.

Hermione didn't know what to say.

Why was she all of a sudden nervous to be around him?

Oh yeah! 

That's right!

He's her boyfriend.

She's never had a boyfriend before.

Unless you counted Viktor…

(A/N- I'm sorry to repeat it. Louis Sachar's style is in my head :-P)

Draco slipped his hand in hers.

Hermione looked up and smiled.

This is so awkward.

Together they began to leave their Common Room.

Wait.

Should they walk out seen?

Or pretend to still hate each other?

Ahh… no use.

They left their Common Room hand in hand.

Nobody was in the hall.

Okay, nobody will find out… yet… _Wait… Why am I caring what people think? When have I ever?_

Hermione sighed.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"Nothing." Hermione responded too quickly.

"Thinking about what others would think or say… or anything similar?" He asked.

Hermione kept walking, silently.

"Yes." Draco answered for her.

Hermione looked away.

"Forget it. What's the worst they can do? Kill us?" Draco joked.

Hermione looked at him. A questioning look in her face.

"Yes. At least my friends could go as far as that." Hermione answered.

Draco looked at her oddly.

"Your _friends_ would go so far as to try and _KILL_ us?" Draco asked.

"Well…" Hermione trailed off.

"What great friends you've got." Draco said.

"Well… I mean… They wouldn't _kill_ anyone… they'd just… attempt it… or just… try to hurt 

people… er… badly." Hermione explained in a way.

"No doubt that its possible they'd succeed in actually killing someone." Draco mumbled.

"Yeah… I guess." Hermione said.

They had reached the Charms classroom.

Draco embraced Hermione, then opened the door for her.

She thanked him and went through.

Draco following her lead.

+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+-=+

__

Hermione, Harry, and Ron were walking out of the Charms class which has just ended.

"Okay, how about after dinner lets meet up at the Astronomy Tower and practice the Charms up there. If we make a mistake, there wont be any good furniture or anything to mess up." Harry suggested.

"Okay." "Alright." Hermione and Ron agreed.

"Let's go Ron!" Harry said. "Divination is going to start in 2 minutes."

"Why are you in a rush to go _there?_" Ron asked.

"Err… I dunno." Harry answered. 

So Harry and Ron began to walk slowly to their next class.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the pointless conversation between her best friends.

She began to rush to her Muggle Studies class as someone stepped in front of her.

"Ahh!" Hermione said crashing into them.

The person grabbed Hermione so she didn't fall and let go.

"Hey." Draco said.

"Hi… Uh… Why did you just step in front of me like that?" Hermione asked.

"I had called your name several times, but you didn't answer. So I guessed that you were either deep in thought or you just couldn't hear me." Draco answered.

"Oh. I see." Hermione said.

"Here." Draco said handing her a small folded piece of parchment. "Got to go." And he rushed out to his next class.

Hermione stood still looking at the folded parchment.

__

Class!

Hermione looked at her watch.

It's about to start!

Hermione began to run to her class.

When she got there, only the students were scattered around the classroom.

No teacher.

Hermione sighed in relief, and took her seat.

A minute later, her teacher stepped in, and her class had begun.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Lunch came and went. 

Classes came and went… (At least for Hermione)

Soon enough it was dinner.

The Golden Trio walked over to their table and sat down.

Harry and Ron next to each other, and Ron next to Hermione.

Hermione remembered the note.

__

Where did I put it?

Hermione began to search her robes.

Then she searched her skirt pockets.

She found it.

__

Whew.

She looked around to make sure nobody was watching her.

Harry and Ron were talking about Quidditch [as usual], and Lavender and Parvati were talking about boys.

__

Alright. Safe to open it.

Hermione slowly unfolded the parchment and the letter read:

__

Hermione,

Meet me up at the Astronomy Tower about 5-10 minutes before dinner ends.

Draco

__

Okay, Hermione thought,_ Whatever he has to say won't take long. He'll be out before Ron and Harry come up._

Hermione looked up from the note while folding it and spotted Draco staring at her.

Hermione nodded.

Draco smiled at her.

"Hermione, can you explain to Ron what a CD Player is?" Harry asked.

"Huh?" Hermione said, taking her eyes off of Draco.

"I _said_, can you tell Ron what a CD Player is?" Harry repeated.

"Well it's…-" Hermione explained to Ron what the CD Player was.

Ron was fascinated and said he'd write to his dad about it.

"How did your subject go from Quidditch to a CD Player?" Hermione asked.

"Well… We somehow started talking about different Wizard and Witch singers, and I just said 'too bad that they don't put their songs on CD's'… and it went off from there." 

"Oh. Okay." Hermione said.

Hermione turned back to her plate and began to eat.

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

Hermione had finished her food, and checked her watch for the 46th time.

(A/N- Let's pretend that dinner ends at 7.)

It was 6:40.

Hermione got up from her seat and began to walk out of The Great Hall.

__

Hmm… I have a few minutes to run up to my room and change.

Hermione decided to do just that.

She ran to her room, took a short shower, changed into her bell bottoms, and a pink long sleeved shirt with a Hello Kitty face on the front.

Hermione put on some pink tinted lip-gloss, and put her hair into two pigtails.

She grabbed her wand and ran out of the room.

Hermione glanced at her watch again.

6:54!

She rushed up the stairs and finally was in front of the Astronomy Tower stairs section.

She walked up the stairs at a normal pace and heard some people talking.

"What are you doing here?" A familiar voice said.

"None of your business. Why are _you _here?" Another voice asked.

"Like I would tell you." The first voice said.

"You better." The 2nd voice said.

"Excuse me?" The 1st voice said.

Hermione stood still and silent trying to listen in on the conversation.

Someone slammed into a wall.

"Chill!" A new voice yelled.

Hermione decided to peek around the stairs. 

Nobody was there. 

They must've been in the actual room.

The door was cracked open.

Hermione silently went up the stairs a little more and listened, standing still again.

"Why so violent? There's nothing to fight about now… Weasley." A voice drawled.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

A/N- I would've kept going on… but… I wanted a sorta cliffy somewhere! I'm working on the next chapter right after I'm done with this A/N… I don't want to lose my ideas. Hope you liked this chapter! It was 8 pages long (Yay! Improved!) and 1680 words long. 

~HuGz~

Mara-Potter


	23. Astronomy Tower:Part 2

****

A/N- Okay… Here I Go… Nothing much has happened between the last 3 minutes. I did hope you liked the last chapter, though! Enjoy this one!

Rei-Ayanami: Heehee. Thanx. (And… You Got To Read This Chapter Like… 2 Weeks Ago! lol!)

****

Belle-Belisa-Super Samson: lol! I've become addicted to that too! Thanks For Reading :-D

elisa-gurl: Thanks!

Snakeyes: lol. Kk!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

SdrawkcaB gnioG:

Someone slammed into a wall.

"Chill!" A new voice yelled.

Hermione decided to peek around the stairs. 

Nobody was there. 

They must've been in the actual room.

The door was cracked open.

Hermione silently went up the stairs a little more and listened, standing still again.

"Why so violent? There's nothing to fight about now… Weasley." A voice drawled.

=_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_==_=

Chapter 23: Astronomy Tower-Part 2

Hermione froze.

Ron? Harry?…… Draco?, Hermione thought quickly. _It has to be._

Ohhh, What to do! What to do! What to do! Is Ron picking a fight with Draco for no reason?

"I'm not only being _'violent'_ , as you call it, because you won't tell me why you're here. This is 

__

also a little payback for bothering me all the time, and taking someone that I like. I just have an 

advantage on you_ now_ and I'd like to act on it." Ron yelled.

Hermione began to bite her fingernails. 

Ron is so dangerous when he's mad. Please don't Ron… Please don't… Hermione thought.

Another loud slam into the wall was heard.

I can't just stand here and listen to this!

Hermione ran into the room.

"RON! Stop it!" Hermione yelled.

Everyone turned around and face Hermione in shock.

Ron still had Draco pinned on the wall. 

He didn't let go.

"No!" Ron finally yelled back. "I can't take this anymore! I can't just THINK about beating him up 

anymore. I'm going to do it now!"

Hermione pretty much expected that.

Ron wouldn't just give up that easily.

He turned back to Draco and slammed him in the wall again.

Ron let go of Draco. And pushed up his sleeves.

Draco rubbed his arms where Ron had grabbed him hard at.

Hermione started to run towards Draco.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled and pulled Hermione back.

Ron punched Draco in the eye.

"RON!" Hermione yelled.

Ron didn't hear her… or else it just seemed like it, because he pulled back his arm and punched 

Draco hard in the stomach.

Draco grabbed his stomach. But his face had no sign of reaction.

He punched Ron back in the face.

Ron covered his face with his hands.

Stupid move.

Come on, Ron _covered_ his _own_ eyes.

Draco kicked Ron in the leg.

Ron fell to the floor.

Draco rolled his eyes.

Idiot. Draco thought

Hermione just stood there in shock, looking at the both of them.

Draco looked up at Hermione.

"I can't believe this." Hermione said softly, still being held back by Harry, who was also looking 

at Ron and Draco in unbelievable shock.

"Neither can I." Harry mumbled.

"I'm sorry." Draco said, and rushed out of the tower, still holding his stomach.

Hermione closed her eyes and leaned back on the wall behind her, sliding down.

Harry followed her lead. He put his arm around Hermione, and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I _really_ don't know what got into Ron." Harry said softly so Ron (who was stilling laying on the 

floor, covering his face,) couldn't hear, across the room.

"I do. He just lost it." Hermione said holding back tears. "It's like he'll go looking for any little reason to fight with Draco. He's not being fair."

Hermione got up.

"I don't think we should practice anything from Charms today, [obviously]. Ron just needs to go to the Hospital Wing." Hermione said, before leaving the room.

She went down the stairs looking down and walked into someone.

`--`--`--`--`--`--`--`--`--`--`--`--`--`--`--`--`--`--`--`--`--`--`--`--`--`--`--`--`--`

A/N- Very short, yes I know. But at least I cleared the last not-really-a-cliff-hanger cliff hanger. I mean… this isn't really that cliffy. I hoped you like this chappy… besides hating the length :-P. It was really weird to right… I DUNNO HOW TO WRITE FIGHT SCENE THINGS!!! lol. This was 3 pages long and 699 words. Thanks For Reading!

~HuGz~

Mara-Potter


	24. Kicked Out

A/N- Aw Gee, It's Almost Been A Year.. WOW!! SO Much has happened. Happy 4th Of July!! Happy Thanks Giving!! Merry Christmas!! Happy New Year!! Erm.. Happy(?) Martin Luther King Day!! Happy Birthday Samara!!!!!!!!!!!! lolol. I filmed a video series for like.. months last yr... Okay. Moving On!! BTW, I'll Be Ending This Stori At Chapter 28 Probably..... Or Maybe Chapter 38.. What Do Ya'll Think??  
  
Thanks To My Friend, Merceda, Who Helped Me Come Back To This Story.. Basically Telling Me The Whole Story... LOL, THANKS!!  
  
Jingle Bells' Jack- LOL! Yep!! I'm Glad You Love It... Do You Even Remember This Stori Anymore ;)  
  
LittleDoe- Sorry.. You Probably Forgot About This Stori Anyway. LOL!!  
  
CowGirl53_02- Thanks!! Yeh... BAD RON!!  
  
Taragoddess-Aw, Thankssssss  
  
Delila-Malfoy- Hm, I guess This Isnt Soon... WOW!! It Took You Really Short To Read This... I Took Me A Year LOL  
  
Snakeyes- THANKS!!!!!!!! Hmm Seems Like You Havent Updated Your Stories, Either :-P  
  
Lady Malfoy12- Thank You.  
  
Draco-Malfoy-Severus-Luva- Aw Thanks!! Hermione Was Crucioed? When Did That Happen? LOL!!  
  
I lOVE DRACO- LOL!! Merceda, Heres Your Update  
  
-+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++-  
  
Chapter 24- Kicked Out  
  
Hermione gasped.  
  
The person gasped.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why are you still here?"  
  
"No reason...."  
  
"You need to get to the Hospital Wing!!"  
  
"And say what? 'Hello mommy Poppy. I had an ickle fight with Ronny Weasley and now we're both hurt.. I left him where we fought though..'?"  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Draco!!"  
  
They began to walk towards the Hospital Wing, talking.  
  
"So.. What exactly.. You know.. Happened?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Ron was angry." Draco responded.  
  
"You didn't provoke him?"  
  
"Of course not, Hermione."  
  
"Hmmmm. Alright.."  
  
"Really!! I didn't!!."  
  
"I believe you."  
  
"You don't seem like it."  
  
"Well, what do you want me to say? 'Draco my lord, I praise you and believe every word of your story.'?"  
  
"No.."  
  
"Then drop it."  
  
"Touch-y." Draco commented.  
  
"I'm not being touchy, your just staying on a topic I told you I believed you on. But you won't end the conversation there. You have to keep going. Draco, when I say I believe you I-" Hermione was cut off.  
  
"Okay, I get it. Rambling on like that could make my stomach hurt more." Draco said.  
  
"Shut-up."  
  
They arrived at the Hospital Wing and stepped in looking for Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
No Answer.  
  
"Hello?" Draco called again.  
  
"Sh!!" Madame Pomfrey came out from behind curtains.  
  
"I have patients. There's no room for chatter!!" She continued.  
  
"But Madame Pomfrey I-" Draco was cut off.  
  
"No But's young man. Lets go, get out!!" She responded.  
  
"But Madame-"  
  
"Go!!"  
  
She pushed the couple out of the Hospital Wing and closed the doors.  
  
"I knew we shouldn't have gone there." Draco Said.  
  
"Let's just go to the Common Room." Said Hermione.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++====  
  
Months passed and before you know it, Christmas was near.  
  
It was December 18th and the break was to begin in 2 days.  
  
Harry and Ron got a little used to Draco hanging around with them because of Hermione.  
  
But they weren't still the best of buds.  
  
"Wake up!!" someone yelled.  
  
"Mmmmmmm." Hermione turned on her side and went back to sleep.  
  
"Hermione!!"  
  
"Mmmmmm?"  
  
"Get Up!!"  
  
"No.."  
  
"You're late!!"  
  
That got her up.  
  
"What? What time is it? How could I have slept so late? I can't believe me. I have potions this morning, Professor Snape's gonna -" Hermione spoke very fast.  
  
Draco stood in front of her with a clock in his hand.  
  
"Ugh!! Draco!! That was a VERY dirty trick."  
  
"Only to you."  
  
The clock only read 6:00  
  
"Why are you waking me up so early?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Because there's only 2 more days left till the holidays, and.. Well, don't you wanna wake up early and think about the upcoming days?" Draco asked.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Just get up."  
  
"Are you going to give up?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine." Hermione lazily got out of bed, grabbed a bathrobe and went to the bathroom.  
  
Draco went down to the Common Room laughing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
A/N- As pointless as this chappy was. It needed to get out, so that I had something. And more people will read the story, and so Merceda stops bothering me. lolololololol. Okay.... Thanks For Reading!! 4 Pages 701 words!!  
  
~HuGz~  
  
Samara-Potter 


End file.
